Chrysanthe Jackson and the lightning thief
by viper marie Cahill
Summary: Chrysanthe Jackson has never been well-behaved. But she has never stolen a master bolt. How could she if she only found out that she was a demigod? But the gods won't repond to logic any more. So she had to travel to the underworld to get it back and pervent WWIII. Too easily, but what if there is something else going on, something... bigger. Will she succeed or fall into darkness.
1. Prologue

Poseidon Pov

I have to admit I was nervous. I currently was sitting on some rocks on the shore of watching a child being chased by her mother. The child had frizzy black hair and Sea Green eyes, along with a huge smile that showed a few missing teeth. As I watched the scene in front of me, my smile widened and I also grew more nervous.

I thought back to the event that happened no more than a month ago, when Zeus' daughter died or turned into a tree. That is the reason I was here today. I need to speak with my daughter and give her something. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned my attention back to the child and her mother.

The mother, Sally, was telling her daughter something. The child plopped down on the sand and started building a sand castle and Sally ran to a cabin nearby. I recognized my chance and moved toward the child.

"Hello." I greeted.

The child looked up from her sand castle and said, "Hi."

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Chrysanthe Herodias Jackson, What's yours?"

"I'm Poseidon; do you always introduce yourself by your full name?"

The Chrysanthe stayed silent for a while, I was starting to get worried that I said something wrong, and then she said, "You ask a lot of questions, mister, but yes."

I chuckled and looked at the cabin that sally entered as Chrysanthe turned back to her castle. "Was that your mother?"

"Yes, she's the best mommy in the whole world."

I chuckled, again, I wanted to talk to her more, but I knew I was running out of time. "Chrysanthe can you me a favor?"

She looked back up at me as I pulled out a butterfly comb made from jewels and I held it to her, "can you watch over this for me?"

She smiled widely and started bouncing while she looked at it, "sure."

I handed it to her, she looked really happy, but then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What if I lose it?"

"I promise you won't. I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I need you to promise me if you ever get in trouble that you will push down on its head."

She looked at the comb and back at me, and then started nodding, "I promise."

She then stepped over her forgotten sand castle and hugged me. At first I was shocked, I returned the hug. I had one thought going through my head, _My little girl._

"Sandy!" Someone shouted. We both looked up to see Sally.

I released Chrysanthe and she ran toward her mother, then she tripped over her own two feet. I made a move to help her up, but she was already on her feet giggling. I just assumed it happened a lot. I turned and started walking down the beach.

"Thank You Mister Poseidon!" I turned to the voice and saw Chrysanthe and sally waving at me before they turned and walked into the cabin.

* * *

Chrysanthe's actress, Outfit, and comb: www. polyvore chrysanthe_ jackson_ prologue/ set?id= 57010700

remove the space's


	2. Evil Teacher from the underworld

**Disclamier : I don't own anything you recognize**

**I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon.**

** Chris' outfit: www. / chrysanthe_ jackson/ set?id= 51448620**

Remove the spaces.

* * *

Have you ever noticed that in the stories it's always a male who saves the world and it's always the girl who needs saving. Well, this is about a girl who saves the world from her crazy family, multiple times.

To be honest I would have been happy if none of these events had ever happened. But unfortunately, life rarely ever goes the way you want it to. Trust me on that one. But I am proud to say that I'm alive after all this time. I honestly didn't think I would be.

I never even wanted to be a demigod, but I guess I am happy with being one. Even though it's dangerous and get's you killed in gruesome ways. It's the life I live.

But before I go any further and tell you my story, I guess I should warn you first.

If you feel as though you recognize yourself in this story, I'm begging you, stop reading. Just hope your mom or dad will tell you the truth soon and take you to camp. If you still continue _they'll _sense it and _they'll _find you.

But if this story is just one more action story or just a mere piece of fiction, written for your own enjoyment, keep reading. I envy you for being able to believe all you're about to read never happened.

Please don't ignore my warning, otherwise you could die.

My name is Chrysanthe Jackson, but I prefer Chris.

And up until recently, I was just an average 12 year old girl going to Yancy Academy for troubled kids.

Am I a troubled kid? I guess you could call me that.

But I can't exactly say my school record is spotless, far from it actually. It hasn't been since, well, my first day of school really, and now it seems like that was an age ago.

To prove it to you, during my fifth-grade school trip to the Saratoga battlefield, I had a little accident with a war cannon. And in my defense I wasn't aiming towards the school bus, I was aiming for my history teacher and I didn't think the cannon would be loaded. But of course I was expelled.

Then in fourth-grade, my class took a behind the scenes tour of marine world and I accidentally hit the wrong lever. Let's just say that the class took an unexpected swim. That wasn't my fault a guy named Joey pushed me into it (and the sharks only went after him… and the teachers), but of course no one believed me and they sent me packing.

Then before that… Well I think you get the idea.

Anyway at the moment I was stuck in a yellow bus filled with 20 or so mental case kids, heading towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan to look at Greek and Roman stuff.

It didn't sound like it would be interesting or fun but my Latin teacher Mr. Brunner was leading the trip, so I had hopes. Also I was traveling with 20 mental cases, I was hoping for some sort of break down.

Mr. Brunner had matted brown hair and wore a frayed tweed jacket that always smelled of coffee. But his lessons were the only ones in the school whose lesson didn't put me asleep.

He had us running up to the blackboard to write as many Greek and Roman names we could think of, while he swung up a sword around his head like a mad man, threatening to use it on us if we got anything wrong (this was easy for me since my mom used to read me Greek myths every night before bed.) So, I was actually looking forward to the trip.

But the one thing I was dreading was the fact that my math's teacher Mrs. Dodds would be joining us to help Mr. Brunner look after us kids, well, that's what she claimed at least. Mrs. Dodds was the worst teacher I have ever had.

She had her hair up in a tight bun that seemed glued to her head, and permanently wore a leather jacket with matching trousers that looked like second skin to her. She had instantly fallen in love with the school's freckled faced, red haired kleptomaniac Nancy Bobofit when she had stuck chewing gum to the back of my friend Grover's coat.

Now, instead of yelling at Nancy like any other sane teacher would, she found a way to blame me instead. This kind of explains why I hate her so much and at the same time suspected that Nancy was secretly Mr. Dodds, she has the beard for it.

Nancy and I on the other hand, had been enemies since the first time we met. I'm not exactly sure what I did to her, but it was enough for her to hate my guts… maybe it was calling her Mr. Dodds in front of the entire class.

Anyway back to my friend, Grover Underwood. He was a scrawny looking kid, with some kind of muscle disease in his legs, which had him excused from P.E for life. But this unfortunately made him an easy target for Nancy's bullying.

That brings us back to the bus, where I had to watch Nancy pelt Grover with chunks of her peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches.

"I'm going kill her!" I growled, already halfway out of my seat, ready to punch Nancy into next year.

"Don't Chris." Grover said, grabbing onto my arm trying to pull me back onto my seat. "You're already in enough trouble with the headmaster as it is. Besides I like peanut butter."

"With ketchup?" I asked disgusted. "Who even eats that?"

He shrugged and started to pick out pieces of the sandwich from his curly hair, trying to keep as much dignity as he could with peanut butter in his hair. I didn't like it, but I did what he wanted me to do, and sat as quietly and as calmly as a kid with ADHD could.

Mr. Brunner rolled at a leisurely pace through the museum as we followed him, listening as he talked with enthusiasm about all the artifacts. I found it really interesting to learn about all of these things, but it was getting harder to understand what he was saying from the amount of giggling coming from Nancy and her idiot friends. I tried to ignore them out, but it was becoming an impossible task.

"There are twelve Olympian Gods. The big three are the brother's Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Mr. Brunner pointed to each statue that was supposedly meant to be the Grecian Gods, "While the gods were know for their incredible power, they were also know for their rivalry. They were said to always be fighting, always threatening war."

I touched the comb in my hair, hearing the name Poseidon reminded me of the man who gave it to me; now that I am older I wondered why he did. I mean all the jewels on it are real and it was probably worth thousands but he gave it to me.

I took it with me everywhere and almost never took it off. Whenever I thought about it I always remembered what he made me promise, if I ever get in trouble to push down on the butterfly's head. I still don't know what he meant by trouble, but I always remembered it because when I make a promise I keep it.

The rest of Mr. Brunner's speech was drowned out, by the annoying, nasally laugh of Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I tried to ignore them and try to listen to Mr. Brunner, but Nancy's jabbering seemed to be getting louder with every second.

"Will you shut up?" All eyes turned to me as I shouted at Nancy, something I hadn't really meant to do.

"Miss. Jackson, I'm sure if you have your own opinion, the class will be glad to hear it." I turned around to face Mr. Brunner. I'm pretty sure my face resembled a tomato at the moment.

"Sorry sir. I hadn't meant to shout." He nodded at me before moving away to face an old picture of a man eating babies.

"Well in that case, do you mind telling us what this picture represents?" He indicated to the painting, which I was able to recognize it easily.

"That's Kronos, the king Titan, and he's eating his kids, Hestia, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon and what he thought was Zeus, He did this because of a prophecy that said his children would over throw him but his wife Rhea swapped Zeus with a stone and took him to the mountains until he was older. When Zeus was old enough he, using a mixture of mustard and wine, caused his father to barf up his brothers and sisters, who were at that time fully grown since they were immortal" Collective groans came from most of the girls in the class while the boys starting whispering to their friends about how 'wicked' or 'cool' it must have been to see something like that. I wanted to smack the guys, it wasn't cool they all had to grow in their dad's stomach because there mom was playing favorites.

"Quite everyone, Miss. Jackson please continue." I nodded to Mr. Brunner in thanks.

"After this there was a war in which the Titans either chose to fight or stand down letting the Gods take their places. Using Hades' Helm of darkness, Poseidon's trident and Zeus' lightning bolt they fought the Titans winning, cutting Kronos into pieces and sentencing the other Titans to various punishments, and if you believe the myths they are still ruling today"

"Well done, Miss. Jackson," Mr. Brunner was about to continue speaking when Nancy whispered, or tried to anyway, to her friends

"Why do we have to learn this? It's not like when we go for a job interview they'll ask 'Please explain why Kronos eat his children'."

"Excellent question Miss. Bobofit," I smirked slightly at Nancy's expense.

Grover muttered, "Busted."

"Miss. Jackson, would you please explain to Miss. Bobofit why you are expected to know this."

"Like I said if you believe the myths they are still ruling today." He smiled warmly.

"Well, full credit Miss. Jackson. Enough about that for the time being, I suggest you all make your way back to the entrance to have your lunches. We will continue this in one hour."

Grover and I followed the behind everyone else, making sure we wouldn't get in the way of the boys who kept trying to messing around with each other, pushing their friends into the way of anyone who was unlucky enough to be in the museum at the same time as us. Poor people.

"Miss. Jackson stays behind please."

"I'll save you a seat." I thanked him and turned around to face Mr. Brunner.

"If this is about me shouting when you were speaking, I'm really sorry. I would've silently punched her if I wasn't probation."

"I forgive you for that. But it wasn't the reason why I had called you back." He said with a smile.

"Then what is it?"

He started going on about how I should start trying to improve my grades and concentrate harder in other classes. He said he would be disappointed to see me leave this year because of how bad my work was, which I think seemed a bit unfair.

I was working hard, and I was getting even help from my teachers, but it was really hard to concentrate during classes when you have ADHD and can't even read what's in front of you. But all the same I promised to try my hardest, even though I knew that my hardest, probably wasn't the best. Mr. Brunner looked at the stele that was in the corner of the room with sad eyes, like he had been at the girl's funeral.

"Why don't you head outside and make the most of the hour. I'm sure Grover is waiting for you. Besides, it looks like it's going to rain."

Mr. Brunner's prediction about it going to rain looked as though it might come true. Dark clouds rolled over head, blocking out the sun that had been shining down on us for the entire morning. The funny thing was, no one seemed to notice, people kept walking through the busy streets as though the weather was perfectly fine.

Grover and I were seated at the edge of the fountain that stood outside the museum, far away from the other kids, mainly because we wanted to seem a little bit normal to the passing tourists who were walking in and out of the museum. And compared to how everyone else was acting, that was pretty normal. Nancy was trying to pickpocket an old lady's bag, and as usual Mrs. Dodds turned a blind eye on what was happening.

When I had sat down, Grover had turned to me immediately,

"Detention?"

"What, from Mr. Brunner? Na, I don't think I have ever seen him give detention to anyone and I am best in his class."

"Lucky. What did he want to talk about then?"

"Not much just asked me to work harder and improve my grades. Something about expecting great things from me," Grover looked at me with a strange glint in his eyes as though he didn't expect anything less.

Before I could question him about it he pushed his apple in front of my face."Do you want this? I'm not really hungry."

I thanked him and took the apple away from him, not really bothering to think about the way he had looked at me. We sat in silence for a while and I stared down the busy streets of Manhattan, thinking about how close I was to home.

It would be easy enough to grab a taxi and get away from here, probably go to Murray's at least. But then I realized two things. One, I didn't have enough money and two, I would miss Grover. I was brought out of my thoughts by a red blur.

"Oops." Nancy Bobofit smirked as she tipped the rest of her lunch onto Grover's lap.

I tried to keep calm and do what the school's councilor had told me to do whenever I got mad, take deep breaths and think of something that made me smile. But I was so mad my mind was completely blank.

All I remembered, was that one minute Nancy was in front of us smirking like crazy, then the next she was on her butt in the middle of the fountain screaming her head off, something along the line of, 'Chris pushed me! She pushed me"

But I could barely hear her. I was in shock, how could have happened? I didn't even move. My ears started picking up bits of other conversations that the rest of the class was having as they stared at the fountain wide eyed.

"Did you see-"

"The water it just-"

"-Looked like it grabbed her"

Mrs. Dodds went straight to see Nancy, who was practically hysterical, and help her out of the fountain. Promising to get her a new pair of pants from the museum gift shop, before she turned to me, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Chrysanthe Jackson," I nodded my head slowly before looking towards the ground, expecting the worst.

"Follow me." Her sickly sweet voice commanded. Unfortunately for me, when she speaks like that to me, I know I'm in serious trouble.

With my still glued to the ground I got up slowly, only to be held back by Grover.

"I'm the one who pushed Nancy, not Chris. Why would –"

"Enough!" I jumped in shock at the harshness of her words. Poor Grover looked as though he might wet his pants.

But either way, he still persisted, "But she didn't-"

"You _will _stay here. Is that clear Mr. Underwood?" He nodded and shakily sat back down. I smiled as best as I could at Grover

"Grover it's fine, really. Thanks for trying though." I whispered the last part to him. "And besides, the only thing she can do is give me detention."

Grover looked like he was about to protest, but couldn't say anything as Mrs. Dodds shrieked, and I mean shrieked, it sounded like nails on a blackboard, I shuddered at the thought.

"Sometime today would be nice Miss. Jackson." I looked up expecting to see Miss. Dodds a few feet away from me but found she was at the top of the stairs, near the museum entrance.

_How did she get there so fast?_

I walked as quickly as I could towards the entrance, fearing, in my haste, that if I ran I would end up tripping and falling onto my face. I did that a lot, I am clumsy.

Looking back at it, I now realize that it probably would have been better if I had fallen on my face instead.

Looking around I realized that she wasn't at the top of the stairs, like she had been moments before. Figuring she had already gone into the museum, I stepped inside.

Not seeing her nearby I called out, "Mrs. Dodds?"

"Did you really think you'd get away with it?" I looked around confused still no seeing her anywhere, so I figured it would probably be a good idea if I looked around the different rooms to see if I can find her.

"It was an accident; I don't even remember pus-"

"Don't play dumb with me honey," I followed her voice back to where the Greek and Roman artifacts were, she was standing in front of one of the statues, playing with the sleeves of her jacket, "That act you put on every day may fool everyone else, but it doesn't fool me."

"What act? Mrs. Dodds, I don't know what you're talking about!" She spun around quickly to face me, her mouth turned up into a snarl.

"Where is it?" I shook my head confused,

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Tell me where it is and I'll make your death go by quicker. But if you don't," She looked at me with hunger. I started backing away from her. My hand went to my comb.

"Death? Is this some kind of joke?" I looked around expecting people to jump out from behind corners laughing at how terrified I must look, only as I looked around I realized something, we were alone.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Mrs. Dodds crouched low into a predatory stance before jumping high into the air and exploded into this huge leathery looking bird.

"Oh my," I turned around and started to run towards the exit, only to find my way blocked by the thing that used to be Mrs. Dodds.

By instinct, I removed my comb from my hair and pushed down on the head of the butterfly. It changed into a three foot long bronze sword.

Mrs. Dodds started to charge at me. Something in me obviously knew what to do, so I swung the sword in front of me and watched as a huge gash appeared at her side. But instead of dropping dead like anything normal, she burst into dust.

I stood paralyzed for a few moments staring at where Mrs. Dodds, now a pile of dust, once stood. I looked down at the sword in my hand, and was surprised to see that the sword was now once again my comb.

"This is too weird to real. It must be a dream," I nodded my head, believing what I had just said to myself. "Yeah, it was a dream. Just a dream."

But somehow, a part of me knew, that this was defiantly not a dream. But for my sake, I ignored this part of me and started to make my way outside. I stopped at the door and looked back around the room as I clipped the comb back into place in my hair. Walking outside I tried to ignore the one thing going through my mind, _Fury_.

* * *

**Give me feed back people.**


	3. Old lady Alert and Greek Gods exist?

Outfit: www. / chrysanthe_jackson /set?id= 51448620&lid=1781950

Chris' drom: www. / cjs_dorm/set?id= 57131262&lid=1781950

Just remove the space's!

* * *

I walked outside in a slight daze. It must have been a daydream, nothing like that happens in real life. It seemed no matter what I tried to convince myself my mind was still screaming Fury. I looked around hoping to spot Grover, but was forced to stop my search when a mass of red hair made its way over to me.

"So what did you get? Detention? Expulsion? Whatever Miss. Kerr gave you, I hope I won't have to see your face more than I have to."

"I didn't get in trouble." I pushed past her hoping she got the hint not be bother me right now.

"Well that's disappointing. I was hopping Miss. Kerr would finally come to her senses and see what an annoying little brat you are."

_If she a teacher that she probably already thinks I am an annoying little brat, _I though lazily. That's the second time she said that name, who the heck was she on about? I turned back around to face her.

"Who are you going on about? There isn't a Miss. Kerr in the school." Nancy looked at me as though I had just grown an extra head before she started cackling.

"Wow, I didn't know that being dyslexic made you stupid as well,"

"I am not stupid. Being dyslexic just means that I mix things up, like right now, I swear there's a butt where your head should be."

I would have said something else, but I didn't know if 'Miss. Kerr' favorite Nancy over Me. Probably not thought, I am every teacher's bane of existence.

Nancy turned and stormed off. I smirked as I watched he leave, who the heck was Miss. Kerr?

Last time I checked, Mrs. Dodds was the one I had followed into the museum, not a Miss Kerr. I shook my head slightly, maybe I was going crazy.

I spotted Grover jogged back over to him.

"It's about time," He said to me when I sat down beside me.

"Sorry." He nodded at my apology.

"So what did Miss. Kerr want?" I froze what should I say? I couldn't say that I had no idea who Miss. Kerr was, he might react like Nancy.

"She just said not to do it again." Grover raised an eyebrow at me, obviously not believing me.

"That was kind of her."

"I know right." I laughed uncomfortably.

"Still, I think it was hilarious when you pushed her into the fountain. Her face was priceless." I laughed at the memory.

"Yeah it was. I wish I had taken a picture of it." He chuckled

"Me too," I sighed and leant back onto my arms as far as I could without falling into the fountain myself. I looked up at the sky in sadness. Why did such a beautiful day have to be ruined by the storm clouds that still rolled overhead? I still found it odd that no one had noticed the upcoming storm, it seemed strange, and it _felt _strange.

"It might just be me," I spoke still looking up at the clouds. "But for some reason the air feels strange. Like, something is stirring." I looked to Grover expecting him to ask me if I was feeling aright. But what I got instead was wide and fearful eyes looking at me.

"I don't know. But it seems strange that storm clouds would appear out of nowhere, and no one notices them."

"W-what makes you say that?"

"It's not so strange. Maybe they don't care." I bit the inside of my cheek in thought.

"Maybe." I wasn't too sure about that. And for some reason I think Grover might be keeping something from me, something important. He had reacted too strangely to not be hiding something. He had seemed almost scared when I had mentioned the weather. When I looked back over at him, he turned his fearful gaze to the sky.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "Grover was there a Mrs. Dodds at this school."

He hesitated before stuttering out, "N-not t-to m-my knowledge."

"You're lying."

"W-what makes you say that?" he stuttered, again.

I shrugged, "I never taught you to lie for a reason. Are you okay Grov?" I used the nickname I had come up with on him, hoping it would get him to smile. It did but only a very small one.

"I'm fine. Come on, everyone's going back inside." I knew he was changing the subject on purpose, but I figured I wasn't going to get anything out of him, yet.

* * *

After listening to Mr. Brunner lecture us on the Greek Gods for an hour or so more, we were finally back on the bus heading back towards the Academy. And to be honest, I couldn't wait to get back to the school (I will never say that again); I just wanted to get back to my dorm room and sleep.

At the moment though, we were stuck in traffic with no sign of moving anytime soon. I was sitting with Grover on the back seats. I rested my head against the window of the bus, feeling the glass vibrate from the bus's engine. I was staring at the traffic in the lane next to us as it moved at a snail's pace. I sighed with envy at the thought of actually being able to move at least a little bit.

I looked over at Grover who started falling asleep. How does he do that? I looked back out of the window and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. They weren't there a minute ago.

Three old ladies were sat at the edge of the road on lawn chairs knitting a sock. How had no one noticed them? I looked down the bus to see if anyone else had notice, but they hadn't, they seemed too interested in throwing leftover food from lunch at each other.

I looked back out of the window to see if I had imagined them. But sure enough, they were still there. They seemed to be looking right at me, and that unnerved me a bit. Each of the old ladies had something in their hands.

The lady on the left was holding a ball of purple wool, which the one in the middle was knitting into a sock. Then the one on the left held a pair of slightly rusted scissors.

Then as though in slow motion, the woman who held the scissors lifted the scissors and cut the string on wool in half. I heard a gasp from beside me and turned to see that Grover was now fully wake and had joined me in looking out of the window.

I frowned when I saw that his skin had turned deathly pale.

"Are you okay?" Grover shook his head frantically and started muttering to himself.

"Not possible... It can't be... Not know, not her."

"Grover, snap out of it!" I said shaking him.

He turned to look at me wide eyed.

"You okay?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want me to get a teacher?", once again he shook his head.

He slowly but surely relaxed

I looked back out of the window hopping to find some idea of what had scared him so much. He couldn't have been scared of three old women, could he?

But when I looked back to where the old women were sitting a few moments before, I couldn't find them. It was like they had vanished into thin air.

* * *

Outfit: www. / chrysanthe_jackson/set?id= 57165895&lid=1781950

Remove the spaces!

* * *

Weeks turned into months, and before I knew it, everyone was preparing for the final exams. Well, everyone but me that is. The teachers were trying their best to help me, but I could tell that even they were getting frustrated at what little progress I had managed to do.

I swear my dyslexia was getting worse. The more I concentrate on a word, or even a sentence, the more muddled up a word became. I started wearing my old reading glasses which helped for a little bit, and then it blew up in my face and gave me a massive headache.

Classes began to make even less sense than it did before, now my grades went from low Bs and High Cs to Fs. Even my Latin grade slipped from an A+ to a B-. I was getting annoyed that whenever I had to tell a teacher that I couldn't read it and have the rest of the class laugh in my face calling me _'stupid.' _

I got so annoyed with my English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, that I called him a Hobnocker. It didn't help with my plea to the principal when I admitted to knowing what it meant.

It also didn't help that I kept bringing up Mrs. Dodds related topics, hoping to catch someone out. But people just looked at me oddly, before walking away.

At the moment, I was sitting in my dorm at around 11 o'clock at night doing some last minute revision before my Latin exam in the morning. I closed my book with a slam and fell backwards onto my pillows with a huff. This was getting me nowhere.

I looked back over at my clock, 11:05pm. I groaned and sat back up. I grabbed my book planning on putting it away and getting some sleep, when I thought if something. I know it was late, but maybe I could ask Mr. Brunner for some help. It was better than nothing, right? And if he say's no I am already half-way to the kitchen.

I slipped on my slippers and rushed out the door. I tiptoed (and tripped) down the hallways, making sure I wouldn't get caught by any teachers who might have been out for a walk. Luck seemed to be on my side that night as I met no one in the halls.

When I got to Mr. Brunner's room, I saw that the door had been cracked open slightly, and the light that was on inside the room, lit up a small amount of the hallway. Maybe I wouldn't be disturbing any one tonight after all.

As I raised my fist to knock on the door, I heard my name being mentioned from inside. I stepped closer to the door, hopping to hear what they were saying.

"Is she the one?" Grover? What was he doing here? Was I the one what?

"It's possible, we can't be sure just yet." This time it was Mr. Chiron who spoke.

"A kindly one Chiron. They don't just appear and attack normal half-bloods." Did he just say Chiron? And what was that about half-bloods?

"I know. And that worries me, but what do you expect me to do? I can only do so much."

"You could at least try."

"Grover, I know she's your friend, but-"

"She's my _best _friend." I smiled at Grover's correction, but I couldn't help but be confused, what were they going on about?

"Either way. I can't change the fates decisions."

"She's seen them."

"The fates?" There was a short silence so I assumed that Grover had made a sign of agreement. "When?"

"A few months ago, when we were stuck in traffic on our way back here." I thought back to that day. I didn't remember any fates.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What would you have been able to do? Like you said, it's not like you can change their minds."Mr. Brunner sighed heavily and I could picture him rubbing his temples, something I remembered him doing in class whenever he was tired, or annoyed.

"Did they...Cut...The string?" Again another silence so I assumed Grover nodded again. "This is not good."

"You don't say? Now with-" But I wasn't able to hear the rest of the sentence as my Latin textbook fell out of my hands, and the conversation inside the room stopped suddenly. I heard someone moving across the room towards the door I looked around franticly and was lucky enough to notice a small gap in the wall close enough that I'd get there before getting caught.

It was a tight fit, but I had managed to fit into the gap and waited. I heard the door open the rest of the way, but I didn't want to get caught to see who had decided to have a look down the hallway.

"No one's out here." I heard Grover's voice say before I heard the door close shut. I sighed in relief and slipped out of my hiding place. I thought about going back to see if I could catch anymore of the conversation, but decided against it. It was getting late and I should probably head back to my room before I actually get caught. I grabbed my textbook off the floor.

As I was getting ready for bed, I went back over the conversation I had just heard. Half-Blood? Chiron? Kindly Ones? What were they talking about? I stared at my Latin Textbook for a while trying to piece it together.

Kindly one…. Obviously, they were talking Mrs. Dodds. The Fury.

But half-blood? And Grover called Mr. Brunner Chiron.

In mythology Chiron trained demigods. Demigods, half- bloods. Were they saying that I am a demigod? Are gods real? I wanted to denial it and found my hand back on to my comb. I remembered back to that day. I gently pushed down on the head and it turned into the sword. I scoffed, it sounded impossable. I looked back down at the sword in my hands. The one poseidon gave me.

Yes, I am a demigod and with that I fell asleep.


	4. Home Well, the place I live

Outfit: www. /cj/set?id= 57402765&lid=1781950

remove the spaces.

* * *

"Chrysanthe I am extremely disappointed with you." Mr. Brunner said looking me in the eyes.

He had called me to his office the day before we were to leave this school for the summer holidays, the only difference between me and the rest of the students would be that I wasn't going to be coming back here. The school had already sent my mom a letter, explaining that I wouldn't be invited back next year because of poor marks and bad behavior. Although it was mostly because of the behavior, I wasn't really complaining about not coming back, but I felt really disappointed in myself that I had let down more than one person.

My mother had worked so hard to get me into this school, which would have been extremely difficult considering my past. But she still managed to convince them to let me come here, under the promise that I would be on my best behavior. And I had been. For the first three months.

But I felt like I had let down Mr. Brunner the most. He was the only teacher who hadn't given up on me (probably because I bet he's seen cases like mine before). It was like he understood what I was going through. He believed that I could pass all of my exams. But I failed 1, English, and I was pretty darn close to failing others.

And that was why I was in his office (well part of it), looking into his saddened eyes. I had been found at the edge of campus near a creak experimenting with my water powers. I have kept my discovery of my heritage to myself and planned to until my mom felt comfortable telling me. I felt as if I shouldn't have figured it out, so, with the exception of the experiment, I 'went' back to believing that my bed, named pork chop, is 'Thy God'.

"I'm so sorry sir. I tried my hardest, I really did." He smiled sadly at me.

"I believe you. But sometimes, doing our hardest won't always be enough in the real world." I looked down at his desk. I wondered if there was a double meaning behind that, because surly I wasn't the only demigod out there. There were probably monsters like Mrs. Dodds attacking them and I suspected that at least one died every year.

Noticing I haven't given Mr. Brunner I asked, "Then what else do you want me to do?"

"Persevere." I looked back up at him with determination.

"Then I promise you that I will always keep going. No matter what happens, I will never quit." Mr. Brunner smiled sadly at me and leaned over his desk as much as being in a wheel chair could allow.

"Never make a promise that you cannot keep."

"How do you know I can't keep it?" _I have gotten this far. _ I added silently.

He sat back in his chair and indicated with his towards the door, ignoring my response. "I think it would be best if you got back to packing. You will be leaving right after breakfast tomorrow morning." I nodded my head at him and left the room.

When I was in the hallway I frowned. Why did he say wouldn't I be able to keep my promise?

…

Everyone seemed to radiate excitement the next morning. People could barely stay in their seats during breakfast and it only got worse when they started to call out which buses people would be on. Everyone seemed extremely happy that we were leaving this hell hole.

People had already made plans on how they were going to spend their holidays. Since nearly half of the school had rich parents, it was no surprise that most people would be taking a month long cruise around the Caribbean, or spending the summer months at a summer home that their parents owned in Venice, Italy. I had felt a little embarrassed when someone had asked me what I would be doing for the summer, especially after boasting about their parents had promised that they would be spending time in Paris so that she could attend a summer modeling class.

But, still even thought I was a little embarrassed I proudly stated I would be working at Murray's auto repair and used cars as a mechanic. I had been helping Murray (The owner obviously) with the auto repair part of his business since I was 8, but he didn't start paying me until last year. The girl I told that to just look at me for a second then turned away disgusted.

…

I smiled in relief as I watched the school that had kept me prisoner, for what seemed like a long time, fade into the background.

"We're finally leaving." I said to Grover, but the massive grin that I had on my face disappeared as I saw the sadness on Grover's face.

"Hey cheer up Grov. This won't be the last time you'll see me." He looked up at me, his chocolate brown eyes filled sadness.

"But what if it is?"

"It won't be, I promise." He shook his head dejectedly.

"How can you promise that?" I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Because I am the amazing Chris Jackson, now cheer up. I don't want the ride home to be so depressing." But still he didn't smile.

"Can I ask you to promise me something?"

"I don't know can you?"

"Chris please don't joke now, It's important." Grover looked so serious that it wiped my smile clean of my face.

"Okay?" I answer came out as a question. Mainly because I felt curious about what has him acting so serious.

"If anything happens to you that seems," He paused for second, looking for the word he wanted. "Abnormal. I want you to call me."

_Demigod stuff, _to keep up my act I said, "That's all?"

He nodded.

"For the love of the Simpsons Grover, you had me worried there for a second." He managed to give me a weak smile.

"Here's my number and address." He handed me an official looking white business card. It read:

_**Grover Underwood, Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800)009-0009**_

_What's a keeper._

"What is this, some sort of business?"

"I guess you could call it that." I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

I really wanted to go there and what there would be. But I was going to be working at Murray's I had promised him and I wanted to help mom pay the bills. I always felt bad whenever I saw my mother looking like she could start crying at any moment when she saw her bills. I wanted to help her and earn what money I could.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Grover

"I'll call you if anything happens." Grover's answering smile was enough to take my mind off the troubles that I knew was waiting for me back at home.

The rest of the journey felt slightly tense to me, but Grover didn't seem to notice as he carried on chatting cheerfully about how excided he about this summer. He had said that he was looking forward to spending time with me outside of school.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wouldn't be seeing him that much. I know it sounds spiteful, even after I promised him that nothing would change. I needed to be working 10 hours a day at Murray's for extra money so we don't get kicked out of our apartment and I also need to pay off a friend of Murray's for parts for 2 cars that I am rebuilding (A 1969 Cadillac convertible and A Mustang 1967 Shelby).

…

Grover and I stood at the bus stop and watched as the bus pulled away from us. It felt strange to be back in New York, but at the same time, it felt welcoming. I smiled to myself, it felt good to be home.

"It's good to be back isn't it?" Grover asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

"I've got to go to the bathroom. Wait for me, then I'll take you home." I frowned at his tone. Was he seriously ordering me to wait for him?

I fake smiled, "No problem."

I'm not proud of what did next, but I was really upset with Grover. One thing you should never do is order me around. Did he think that I was incapable of going home myself? Plus, I was already annoyed at the fact I had to see my drunk fat-ass of a step-father.

Well he's not going to see someone when he got out of the bathroom.

I took my skateboard out of my backpack and set off to home.

I felt really bad about doing this, but like I said. I was upset, and when I was upset. I normally found myself doing irrational things, like ditching Grover for example. But hey, like people always say, you learn from your mistakes.

…

I know I've already spoken about her, but I think I should probably tell you more about my mother before you meet her. Her name is Sally Jackson, and she had to be the kindest woman I know. She did so much to make sure that I was happy and had an education, that it seemed like she had no money to spend on herself.

When my mom was fifteen, her parents died in plane crash, and it was because of that, we never actually got to go to place outside of the U.S. It's not like we had major vacation's anyway, it was mostly tips to the beach, but it would have been nice we could have had the option to travel further (Although, I wouldn't go near a plane, I mean they weighted at least a ton but managed to fly, one could easily crash.)

Because her parents died, she had to move in with her uncle, her only living relative so he could pay for her schooling. But in her senior year, he got cancer. So my mother dropped out of high school to look after him, that meant that she couldn't sit her final exams and get the marks she needed to go to college or university and get a degree.

Eventually, though, her uncle died. Now she was alone, with no collage degree to get a job and no job that actually paid well. But like my mother always says, there's always a ray of hope at the end of a dark tunnel.

After the funeral, she had been crying at the beach her parents used to take her too when she was a child. And, well, long story short. That's how she met my father. She said that he had gone up to her, a complete stranger at the time, and comforted her.

And um… she became pregnant with me, But seven months into her pregnancy, my father supposedly had to go away on an over sea's journey. And since that night, she hasn't seen him since.

"He was lost at sea." She always told me whenever I asked about him before. (keep in mind at this time I was trying to ignore what I learned at school. I am talking about the demigod thing, not all the other stuff.)

I've never seen a picture of him, but according to her, I'm all she needs to remember him by. She always tells me that I have the same black hair as him, as well as the same sea blue eyes. I was, apparently, an exact replicate of him. But obviously, I had more feminine features.

But when I was a toddler, my mother decided to get married to a drunk fat-ass. Gabe Ugliano, or smelly Gabe as I had started to call him when I was six. I personally think that Smelly Gabe fits him more than his real name, he smelt worse than a sewer, and it didn't seem possible. But it seemed Gabe had been able to do it.

He was the manager of an electronics mega mart, but I think he was fired a long time ago. He is horrible all he did was eat, drink, and play poker, USING the money that mom and I earn. Don't get me wrong he had been nice to us when we first met him, but that lasted for about thirty seconds and he started to show his true colors. He was what some, would call a 'Grade A World Class Jerk'.

The only thing he cared about was his camaro. I still don't understand why she hadn't left him ages ago or why she married him in the first place. My mother kept saying that he was good to us.

I had arrived at my apartment building. As I entered the apartment, I was met with the sight of Smelly Gabe and his Poker buddies, once again, playing poker in our front room.

"So your back are ya?" I ignored his question as I hung my jacket up in the hall, and looked around expecting my mom to come and greet me.

"Where's mom? Still at work? "

"Yeah. You got any cash?"

This was how I was always treated by him whenever I came home from school, whether I was in the city or not, it was never '_How was school?' _or ´_Have you had a good day?' _To Gabe, it was always about the money.

"No. Sorry." I picked up my bag, which I had dropped onto the floor in the hallway, and made my toward my bedroom.

"Don' try an' lie to me. You took a cab from the bus station here, probably paid with a twenty, so you probably have six or seven bucks left." I glared at Gabe.

"Your gonna hand it over or what?"

"Wrong, I am completely broke and I rode my skate board here."

"I don' like the attitude, after everything I've done for ya, ya could at least teat me with respect."

"Everything you've done for me? All you've done for us, was make our lives worse. We were fine until you came along."

"Don' give me that. I gave ya mom and ya a house didn't I?" I scoffed at him

"Oh, you mean the house that mom and I pay for, sure you did." Not bothering to wait for his reply I stalked towards my bedroom, where I would happily wait until my mother came home from work.

I almost groaned when I saw the state of my bedroom. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised really, but who knows how long it would take me to clean it.

When I had left to go back to school after Christmas, Gabe had decided to turn my room into his 'study'. And just so you know, Gabe's version of a study is not a welcoming sight. Old pizza boxes covered the floor and my bed, some still had some of the pizza left over in them, but know they had turned green with mould and empty crushed beer cans were littered over every surface in sight.

I made my way towards the window, hoping to the fresh air would get rid of the stale beer smell that lingered over my room. After opening the window and turned to face my room before whimpering pathetically. This would take forever to clean.

I made my way over to my bed with the intension of having a nap before actually cleaning this mess, but unfortunately, that changed after I had laid face down on my bed. I had kicked everything off the bed first of course, but it wouldn't have made a big difference. The pillows smelt of stale alcohol, pizza and sweat.

I sat up on my bed and buried my head into my hands, this was going to take forever to clean and get the smell out of my room.

…

I had just finished tying the last of the trash bags, that held the lovely presents that Gabe had been kind enough to leave for me, when the person I had missed the most when I had been away walked into the room.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" There my mom stood leaning against the kitchen door frame, with her long wavy brown hair done up in a messy ponytail and dressed in her Sweets on America uniform.

"Mom," I moved towards her. She opened her arms wide and pulled me into a tight hug. It felt so good to hug her again.

"I have missed you so much." She seemed to pull me tighter to her.

"Mom, I'd like to breath." She laughed before letting me go. I took an overly exaggerated breath which made her laugh harder.

"Look at you! You've grown so much since Christmas. And I swear you're getting even more beautiful every day." I looked down and blushing.

"I think you need glasses mom."

"My eyes are as clear as they were the last time I saw you. Don't take yourself for granted." I smiled shyly at her. No matter what she said, I couldn't see it. She grabbed my hands and led me over to the small round kitchen table.

"Why don't I make us something to drink and you can tell me about school."

We sat in the kitchen for what felt like hours, drinking the juice she had made for us and eating away happily on the blue jelly beans she had managed to get from work.

A few months after they had gotten married, Gabe had claimed that it wasn't possible to have blue food, so my mom had ended up going out of her way to prove him wrong. She had made tons of different types of food so far, blue chocolate chip cookies, blue pancakes, blue cakes, the list goes on. Eventually, looking for blue food had turned into a game for her, so we had ended up making a lot of blue food together.

"You've been busy since you got home haven't you?" I looked up and saw her looking around the kitchen with surprise.

"Why didn't you wait for me to come home? I could have helped you." I shrugged.

"I wanted a nap, and I wasn't going to sleep in a room that smelt like stale beer and pizza."

"Well I hope you don't mind waiting a bit longer to take that nap."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was hoping we could go away for a few days, starting tonight." I sat up straighter in my chair, giving her my full attention.

"Where do you have in mind?"

"Well," She drew the word out longer than necessary

"Yes?" mimicking her words

"How does Montauk sound?" M face broke into a huge grin.

"Really?" she nodded her head.

"For three days, it'll be just the two of us, in the same cabin." I squealed and almost leapt across the table to hug her. We had been going to Montauk since I was 7. It was one of the few places that my mother and I could go to where we could spend time together, just the two of us. I drew back from my mother and looked at her with so much excitement, I felt like I could burst.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you've packed and when I have changed out of my work clothes." I hugged her tightly once more and started to run to my room.

"I won't be long."

I was barely out of the kitchen when Gabe's voice shouted from the front room.

"Sally- Where's my bean dip?" I looked at my mother with sad eyes, hoping she would ignore Gabe's order for his bean dip.

"It's alright. Go ahead and start packing, I have some made already so all I have to do is heat it up." I nodded my head solemnly before smiling with glee. I was getting away from Smelly Gabe. It might be for a short amount of time, but at least I wouldn't have to cope with being in the same room as he is for at while.

* * *

**Please review! I am trying to get at least 35 reviews.**


	5. I fight a stupid bull

Sorry school just started and my brother has been hogging the computer.

Outfit: chrysanthe_jackson/set?id= 57167490&lid=1781950

remove the spaces!

* * *

Gabe had started to shout at my mom that because we were leaving, he had no one to cook food for him and didn't even have a car to get him around town. The way he complained about losing his car, you would have thought he had never heard of walking or catching the bus.

He had absolutely no idea how to anything for himself, he had my mother doing every single, stupid thing that he should have been able to do without even thinking. Something he seemed completely capable of doing. It was a wonder he even knew how to use a toilet.

At the moment, Gabe was sulking by the front door watching me as I put my mother's bag and my own into the trunk of his car.

"Don't scratch my car." Honestly, you would think he thought that I would be the one driving this thing. He started stomping back to the building. I stared at the water coming out from a hose, which was watering plants. The water took form and whipped Gabe in to the apartments. Ha, ha, ha.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?" I looked up at my mum as the water dropped onto the concrete as.

"Everything's fine." I reached up to close the trunk doorwith a huff. "We ready to go?" She nodded.

"Yeah we are. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

I made my way over to the passenger side of the car and slid in. Unlike Gabe, the car actually smelt clean. It was looking quite spotless actually, I think my mom must have cleaned it out at some point, but either way, I wasn't going to complain.

"You ready?" She asked as she slipped into the driver's seat.

I nodded but then remembered something, "What about Murray?"

She smiled, "I called him don't worry."

* * *

We had gotten to Montauk just before the sun had set, so before we could relax and start a bonfire on the beach, we had to make sure that the cabin was in one piece. We went to work immediately and started to open doors and windows so that the place could get some fresh air, then we started to get rid of the cobwebs that had started to since the last time we had been here and then made our beds.

By the time I had gotten outside, my mom had already gotten a fire going with some of the driftwood that you could find lying all along the beach.

As I sat by the fire, I thought back to all the times I had been here in the past. We had been coming here since I was a baby, and every year we'd come back and spend a few days on the beach relaxing. When I was younger, I used to believe that I could see women's faces smiling at me in the surf.

I had always felt more at home when I was on a beach, than I ever did in the city. I felt safer here, like I was protected by the waves. Than every bad thing I thought about, could be washed away by stepping into the water. I felt as though nothing could stop me here that I could run for days on end and never tire.

My mom had said that Dad had felt the same. He had always been more at peace on a beach than in a park in the city. Well, that explains how I can control water.

I frowned, _don't think about it Chris._

"You okay sweetheart?" I jumped in surprise at my mother's voice; I hadn't realized that I had been so deep in thought.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"I could tell. What are you thinking about sweetheart?"

I shrugged, "Nothing major, just how much I loved it here." I paused for a second, "Mom, what was dad like?"

"He was... fascinating to talk too, he was so amazing and sweet and handsome." She giggled at the memory of him, I had never seen her act like this before, it was strange, and it was like she was a teenager again and just found her first love. Her happiness was so contagious, that I started to giggle along with her.

When she had finally turned her attention back to me, she placed her hand on my cheek and started to rub it gently with her thumb.

"You are more like him than you know. You can tell what you're feeling by looking into your eyes, but only by those who truly know you. And the both of you have tempers that could rival even the most dangerous sea storms. But you have hearts of gold, neither of you would stop at nothing to make sure that the people you love are safe."

My mom's eyes started to tear up at the memory of my father, so I quickly pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I love you so much Sandy. Never forget that." I nodded my head against her shoulder.

"I love you to mom." She pulled back slightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"I think it's about time we got some sleep, don't you?" I nodded my head and smiled softly at her.

"Everything's going to be fine."

"I hope so sweetheart. I hope so." I hugged her once more before standing up and dusted the sand off my shorts.

"Night, mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

I made my way towards my bedroom and smiled at the thought of spending some quality time with my mom again. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

A/N Outfit: cj/set?id= 57715772&lid= 1781950

Remove the spaces!

* * *

I dreamt that night.

* * *

_I saw a man smiling down at me; he looked like he was glowing with happiness somehow. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. He had windswept black hair and shockingly blue-green eyes. The exact same shade as mine. He looked like the man I met when I was 7, Poseidon._

_Was he my father? Poseidon reached down and cupped my face and just examined me for a second with a smile on his face. When he leant back up, I saw him say something to me, but I couldn't make out the exact words. Soon though, the dream shifted._

_I was standing on a beach in the middle of a violent storm. The waves from the sea crashed against the sand, spraying salt water everywhere, thunder and lightning flashed and boomed overhead, almost as though they were fighting against the sea._

_I looked around expecting to see anything that might tell me what this dream was about. A whinny caught my attention._ _A black horse was standing at the edge of the water, almost as though it was waiting for something._

_I looked around looking to see if I could see who he was looking for. When I turned back to the horse, I noticed that its eyes were fixed only on the sky above us. I following its gaze, out of nowhere an eagle was dive bombing the horse. _

_I watched in silent horror as the eagle kept trying to hurt the horse, but didn't seem to be having any success. But before I could relax, thinking that the horse would be fine, the eagle managed to sneak past his defenses and headed right towards the horse's throat._

_No!_

* * *

I shot up in bed. It must have been just a dream then, it couldn't have happened. But it had felt so real, both of them had. I had felt so scared for the horse's safety, that I probably would have done something stupid to make sure that it would have been safe. Then I realized Poseidon was the father of horses.

I looked at the alarm clock, that sat on my bedside table and sighed, 12:46. Figuring that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, that I might as well get up and find something to drink.

I made my way towards the cabin's kitchen for a glass of water to help me sleep. After finding myself a cup, I made my way towards the sink. I looked through the window that hung over the sink, and stopped short.

There was a huge storm blazing outside, the exact same one as my dream, the only difference was that there was no lightning. Odd, shouldn't it be thunder _and _lightning?

_BANG! _

I spun around quickly, looking for the source of the noise. What was that?

_BANG! _

Leaving my cup on the kitchen unit, I made my way back into the hallway, almost crashing into my mother as came hurtling towards me.

"There you are Sandy, are you hurt?"

"Should I be?"

She was stopped from answering as more bangs started to come from the door.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"SALLY? CHRIS? OPEN UP, NOW!"

My eyes widened, how could've Grover found us?

My mom went straight to the door and threw it open. I tried rubbing my eyes, hopping that I was imagining the sight, but found that no matter what I did, he stayed exactly the same.

Grover stood in the pouring rain without a jacket, or even pants on. If you thought that would have been surprising, think again.

"Sally we have to go. He's right behind me. We have to leave now!"

My mother around to look at me, "Get in the car Sandy."

What's going on? I decided to voice this

"Now's not the time, go get in the car."

"But mom, you have-"

"Now, Chrysanthe!" I looked at her in surprise, she never yelled at me.

Thinking it would probably be better if I actually listened to her, after i grabbed my bag I started to run into the pouring rain towards the car, Grover and my mother fallowing closely behind. Jumping into the car, I looked at both of them expectantly.

"Well? Are you going to explain?"

"It's not important right now."

"No important? Grover, have you seen your legs?"

"Yes, I have actually"

"Well, would you mind telling me why you never told me you where a Satyr?"

He looked at me in shock then yelled, "Sally drive faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can."Came my mom's reply

"Well it's not fast enough; he's catching up on us."

"Mom," I paused. I had a million questions going through my mind, but there was only one I decided to voice. "When were you going to tell me that I was a demigod?"

Now the car was completely silent, "how did you know?"

"I have seen at least six Cyclops, I can read ancient Greek, and I was attacked by a Fury… and me kind of overheard Grover talking to Chiron."

Grover stared at me for a second, "and you figured it out."

I have to say I was a little bit offended, "What do you take me for an idiot. Would you tell me what we're running from?"

Grover grabbed my arm and turned me so that I was facing the rear window.

"That!" I looked out the window, expecting to see something but nothing was there.

"Grover there's noth- Oh my god!" At that moment, the monster had moved under a street lamp, so I was able to see why my mother and Grover were panicking.

Straight out of the books of Greek mythology itself, was the half-man, half-bull monster, that I thought, had been killed by Theseus. The Minotaur.

The Minotaur, looking as though it had just been woken up from its nap, was chasing us down wearing a pair of white boxer shorts.

"That's not possible. He was killed." I chanted quietly to myself.

"You can keep saying that, but it's not going to make a difference." I looked at Grocer with wide eyes.

"How are you so calm?"

"I'm not calm." When he said that, I realized that his eyes held a lot of fear. I looked outside of the windows, hoping for some sign of where we are.

"Almost there. Come on five more miles." I was about to ask my mom where she was taking us, when that, that _thing, _crashed into us, making the car swerve dangerously towards the side of the road.

"No he can't catch us now, we're almost there. One more mile, one more mil-" Her words were cut short when the Minotaur hit the back of the car again, causing us to go flying of the side of the road.

I groaned in pain when the car had stopped moving. The car had overturned and gotten stuck in a ditch and showed no chance of ever getting out of it.

"Sandy? Gover? Are you both all right?" I clutched my head groaning at how loud my mom's voice sounded

"I'm good."

"Same. But we can't stay here, we have to keep moving."

I nodded my head in agreement to Grover's words. We're going to be in deep trouble if the Minotaur caught up to us.

"I second that." Grover told me to move back a bit, before he drew his legs back and kicked the window closest to him, breaking the glass as he did so. Grover crawled out of the car first and held out a hand to help my mother and me out of the car.

When my feet had touched the solid ground, I had almost smiled in relief, but that quickly changed when I looked over towards the road, "Guy's we have to move! Ol'beefy is catching up to us."

Grover looked over to where I was looking and grabbed mine and my mother's arms and started to drag us up a nearby hill.

"Don't stop running!" My mother yelled. Did she honestly think I would stop to have a picnic with this guy?

I sighed in relief as we drew nearer to the top of the hill, we were almost to safety. I don't know how I knew this, I just sort of did. But pretty quickly my sigh of relief turned into a scream of horror, "Mom!"

I struggled against Grover who was still trying to lead me over the hill and away from my mother, who had just been caught in the Minotaur's big, beefy hands.

"Just keep going. I'll be fine." My mother started to struggle against the monster's hands as it started to squeeze her tightly. Before long, my mom disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"NO!" That wasn't such a good idea as the Minotaur now turned his attention back to us.

"Come on Chris, we have to -"I finally managed to get Grover off me by elbowing him in the stomach, hard. He fell on the ground in pain and I raced

"Chris! Come back!" I ignored Grover's calls as I made my way towards the Minotaur, taunting him.

"You want me big guy? Then come and get me."

The Minotaur charged at me but I dodged him at the last second. Making my way towards the few trees that lined the side of the hill, I waited for too charge at me again. It turned and snorted angrily at me, spit and gods knows what else, dripping down his chin. He charged at me once more, but this time, I held my ground, waiting for the right moment to set my plan in motion.

As soon as he was in front of me, I made my move, jumping up as high as I could before grabbing onto one of its horns, and pulling myself onto is shoulders. I think there might have been a slight chance that he didn't appreciate me doing that to be honest.

He let out an earth shattering roar and started to move violently left and right, trying to knock me off his shoulders.

At some point, during my struggles to stay on its shoulders, I think I might have managed to hit my head quite hard against a tree or something, but I wasn't quite sure. And even if I did, I wasn't going to go down until this thing did

With a deep breath, I used all of my strength to try and get this thing down, at least if it was on the floor I would have the upper hand, but I hadn't figured out what I was going to do if I did manage to get the Minotaur to the ground.

But my plan somehow took a turn for the worse, when I managed to break one of its horns clean off its head.

I fell off its shoulders when is reared back and started to roar in pain. I stood up quickly figuring that if I was on the ground when it went to attack me again, it probably wouldn't be a good idea if I was on the ground.

I gulped and gripped the Minotaur horn tightly in my hand, as the Minotaur itself fixed its beady eyes on me. I watched as its eyes flickered towards his horn in my hand, as though trying to figure out how it got there.

He let out one more of its earth shattering roars before he charged at me again. Without thinking, I thrust the horn into its chest and quickly stepped backward, hopping that this was the end of the Minotaur. I didn't know how much longer I could last, and was pretty sure that if stabbing it in the chest didn't kill him, then he would definitely kill me.

But it seemed luck had been kind to me tonight and had decided that the Minotaur's time had run out. I watched as it fell to the ground before exploding into a pile of dust, just like Mrs. Dodds had done.

"Chris, are you all right?" I looked up and saw Grover running towards me "You had me worried."

"I'm fine Grover, really." But as I said that my knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

"Like Hades you are. C'mon," He helped me to my feet and put one of my arms around his shoulder's so he could help me walk, placing his own arm around my waist. "Let's get you inside camp; at least there you could get some help." I shook my head tiredly.

"I don't need help." He chuckled at me.

"Sure you don't, it's not like you need my help to walk or anything." I glared at him as best as I could, but the affect was ruined by my yawn.

"I'm tired," I mumbled.

"I bet you are, but try and stay awake a bit longer, we're almost there."

Looking in to the front of us with tired eyes, I noticed that we were approaching a rather big house. I couldn't tell what color it was in the dark, but it seemed quite impressive.

My eyes started to feel heavy as I heard Grover call out to someone inside, I couldn't make out what he said but he had sounded quite worried.

The door burst open, and I had to close my eyes at the sudden light that had come from the inside of the house.

"Help her." I heard Grover say, I had barely managed to open my eyes before my knees once again, went weak and made me tumble to the floor. Arms quickly wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Do you think she's the one?"I heard a girls voice come from somewhere in front of me.

"Hush Annabeth," a strangely familiar voice replied. "She's still conscious. Will, take her to the infirmary. "

The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was a pair of the bluest eyes I had ever seen.


	6. Athena's the Man with the Plan!

Outfit: .cj/set?id= 57715772&lid=1781950

* * *

I didn't know what had happened after I had fallen unconscious, but I did know that I had been woken up a few times. The first couple of times I had been barely conscious, I could only tell you that during these times, someone had been looking over me, probably looking for any more injuries.

The first time that I had woken up where I had actually been conscious of my surroundings, I hadn't been alone in the room, in fact, I hadn't been alone the second time either. Over by a nearby window, someone who had looked like a blonde haired surfer had stood watch over me, I could've sworn I had seen an eye on his cheek. I didn't have much time to think about it as I had fallen straight to sleep afterwards.

The next time I had woken up, I was being fed something that looked strangely of golden pudding, only it tasted of popcorn instead, by a blonde haired girl. When she had seen that I was awake she started to ask me some strange questions in my opinion.

"What's going to happen during the solstice? What's been stolen? We only have five weeks to solve this!" I didn't have the energy to tell her to stop yelling at me, so I had just closed my eyes and had fallen back to sleep.

The third and final time that I had woken up, I had been sitting on chair outside, wrapped in a woollen blanket in just the pyjamas I had arrived in. I looked around and notice that I was on a small patio that faced the hill that Grover and I had came down not so long ago.

Speaking of which, where was Grover? I shot up from my seat planning to go looking for him, but changed my mind when I welt a wave of nausea flow through me.

"Easy, you shouldn't stand up so quickly." Familiar hands helped me back into my seat, before picking up the blanket that had dropped to the floor when I had stood up. I looked up with relief into the warm chocolate brown eyes that belonged to my best friend.

"Grover, you're okay." In fact he seemed more than okay, he looked perfectly healthy, as though none of what had happened the other night hadn't disturbed him. And I was pleased to see that it was plain old Grover, no goat legs or hooves, just the normal twelve year old I had remembered. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day and a half so you don't have to worry about missing anything." I smiled, slightly happy that I hadn't been unconscious for too long. Grover moved towards a table that had been set up next to me.

"Here, drink this." He handed me a glass of amber liquid that had a little umbrella sticking out of the top. "It'll help." I looked at the glass with caution, I had never felt comfortable with trying new things, and now wasn't an exception to that rule.

"Trust me Chris, its fine." I took the glass off him and took a deep breath before sipping the strangely coloured liquid.

It tasted strange, almost like my mom's blue chocolate cookies. It tasted like home. I gulped the rest of it down, not realizing how thirsty I actually was.

"What did it taste like?" He asked me when I had set the glass back down on the table.

"It tasted like my mom's homemade chocolate cookies."

"That's good stuff that is. How do you feel know that you've had it?"

"Like I could take on Hammer's gang." Hammer was a guy who lived in my apartment building, he got arrested because he was a drug dealer and he also murdered a guy.

"That's good." I watched as he began to fiddle with a shoe box that I had only just noticed he had been holding. "You saved my life Chris, the least I could do was go back and get you this." He handed me the box carefully. With shaky fingers, I carefully opened the lid and gasped loudly at what was inside. The Minotaur horn.

"Grover," I began, my voice shaking. "My mother, is she really -"

I left the question hanging in the air, not able to finish my sentence.

"Yes, she is." I looked down fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. "I'm sorry Chris, I was meant to protect you both. That was my job." I shook my head at him, refusing to look up at his face.

"You did fine Grover, you did all you could."

"That's just it, I didn't. I should have tried harder to protect both of you. I had no excuse" I watched him with sad eyes as he paced up and down the length of the patio, mumbling to himself over and over again about how stupid he had been. Thinking that I should take his mind off what had happened two nights ago, I decided to ask him a question that had been on my mind for a while now.

"Grover, where are we?" He stopped suddenly and looked at me as though just realizing, that he hadn't even thought about telling me that important piece of information.

"You're at Camp Half - Blood, it will be here that you'll train to keep yourself safe in the outside world."

"What else is out there?" I looked at him.

"That Minotaur, is only one of the things that's out there, who even knows how long it would take before he came back."

I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion, hadn't I killed the Minotaur that very night? Now that I think about it, hadn't **Theseus **done the same? I decided to voice these questions.

"That's just it," Grover began. "Monsters keep reforming, it might take one hundred years to one thousand years, sometimes they come back after one day. You can never be really sure of how long it'll take before they come back, you've just got to be sure that your ready for them."

I nodded in understanding, "So when might I see The old bat again ,a.k.a. ?"

"I'm not the best person to ask those questions too, maybe you can ask Annabeth when she comes with a pair of clean clothes."

"Who?" Just as I asked that question, a blonde girl walked around the corner carrying a fresh pile of clothes. I realized as she got closer that she had been the one to feed me that strange food the other night, or was it last night? I wasn't sure. She smiled at me when she reached the table that held my empty glass.

"You're looking better." She said, holding out her hand to be shaken "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena"

Reaching out to shake her outstretched hand I replied. _Athena, the man with the plan... I mean woman!_

"Chrysanthe Jackson." I took my hand away from here, shortly after she had shaken it, I didn't like the way I felt around this girl, especially after she had said who her godly parent was.

"Anyway, these clothes are for you."

"Thanks, but I have clothes." I said patting my bag, which was next to me. In my bag I had My boots, socks, and two pairs of shorts and three shrits

"Well, keep them anyway, I dout you can servie the whole summer on two of three pairs of clothes.

She handed me the clothes that she had been carrying.

"Well they are going to be a little big, but thank you though" She shrugged it off. _She's up to something._

"Its fine, but you'd better hurry, Chiron want to speak to you." I nodded my head at her in thanks as she walked off and turned to Grover.

"Where can I get changed?" He motioned with head for me to follow him back into the house, which I now realize was painted sky blue. He led me up a set of stairs before leading me towards a stark white door.

"Here you go. Just come go back down the way we came to get back outside when you're done, then follow the patio down the edge of the house, it will take you straight Chiron. And don't worry, I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks Grove." He smiled at me once more and started to head back down the hallway.

I followed the patio around to the side of the house just as Grover had told me to do. After throwing my clothes on, I had ran down the stairs to get outside, thinking it would be a good idea to be on time.

* * *

Outfit: .cj/set?id=58148721&lid= 1781950#stream_box

* * *

"Ah, Chrysanthe, it's good to see you awake and well. Why don't you come and join us."

"Do you want me to act surprised?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

He smiled at indicated to a chair in-between him and the strange man.

"I will answer all of you questions in good time my dear girl, please sit down and rest." Slowly, I moved towards the chair, I was still sore from te fight I had.

"Get a move on girl, we haven't got all day!" I jumped at the strange voice, I had almost forgotten that there was someone else with us.

"Well? Are you incapable of walking or what?"

I quickly moved to sit in the chair, I didn't feel like finding out if this man's bite was as bad as his bark.

"Mr. D, there is no need to be like that, she was just confused to see her old Latin teacher at a Camp for Demigods." Chiron chided to the man I now knew to be called Mr. D, he turned back to look at me and smiled warmly. "Now tell me child, what did Grover tell you?" I shrugged my shoulders and frowned, trying to remember everything that I had been told.

"Not much, just that my mother was actually dead, that Greek mythology seems to be real and that I was at a camp that was going to train me to be safe in the outside world." Mr. Brunner raised a single bushy eyebrow at me.

"Is that all?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I figured A lot by myself."

"Really?" Chiron asked.

I nodded. judging by the reaction Grover given me not many demigods knew fo there heritage before they were told.

"Then please share."

"Well, I figured it out at the beginning of the last week of testing, but I have had my suspicions since the Fury. From what information Grover has given me I think that this camp is to train us to protect ourselves from the monsters out there as well to help us control what ever powers we may or may have not gained from our Godley qestions?"

Chiron stared at me in shock and Mr.D looked up from his game in interest.

"What I have been wondering ,my dear, is how did you defeat ?"

I sighed and pulled out my comb and pushed down on the head of the butterfly. It turned into the sword I come to love.

"Where did you get this?" Chiron gaped, while Mr.D loooked at him in amusement. I guess he wasn't surprised often.

I smiled mysteriously and said, "My father, when I was seven."

"You know who he is?"

"I am not certain, but I am pretty sure."

"Then tell us."

I paused, thinking, before, "Sorry, no can do."

"Why not?"

"I just have a feeling that I shouldn't tell you."

"Then, I'm afraid we will have to wait until you are claimed then."

"Until I'm what?" I looked at Mr. Brunner with a blank face, whatever that meant, I hopped it wouldn't be painful, but knowing my luck, it probably would be.

"Claimed my dear, it's when a God or Goddess claim their children." I nodded, now understanding.

"And how long does that usually take?"

A sad look flashed over Mr. Brunner's face. "I'm afraid I don't know, some demigods never find out who their parent is."

I looked at him, "That's sad. Why do they do that?"

Mr. Brunner looked as though the thought puzzled him.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Maybe they forget but I myself can't tell you the exact reason." I slid down in my seat slightly unnerved about the feeling I had gotten I felt as if I was going to be claimed then I would have to wait for my dad to do so.

But then again, what if he didn't want anything to do with me? After all, he left my mother and I to fend for ourselves. I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over at the thought of my mother. The sword changed back to a comb and I held it close to me, I shed one tear. _If I had gone back and helped her, If I had been quicker then maybe, she'd still be alive. It's my fault. _

I decided to change the subject, hoping it would take my mind off her.

"Why don't we play a game of Pinochle and I'll explain to you in more detail about the camp." I nodded mutely, no trusting myself to speak. "Good, I'll explain to you the rules while we wait for Grover to arrive."

* * *

**Hey guys! I** **am making a playlist for this story I will hopfully add One to Two songs every chapter.**

**Prologe- Happy Family by Racoon**

**2- She's a rebal by Green Day and I've got the Power by Sanp**

**3- Whatever Will Be By Vanessa Hudgens **

**4- The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert **

**5- Cinderella by The Cheetah girls and Supermassive Black Hole by Muse**

**6- Stronger (what doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson**


	7. I am the Queen of the Toilets

"Now that we're all here, we can begin."

Grover had arrived just minutes before, huffing and puffing like crazy. As soon as he saw me there he smiled at me and was about to ask me something when he took notice of Mr. D sitting to my left. He then started panic, and when Grover started to panic, it meant that he became a stuttering mess and probably needed to use the toilet.

Chiron completely ignored his reaction and turned his attention to me.

"So Chrysanthe, As you have already witnessed, there are a lot of monsters in the world. Learning about how heroes from the old days killed them would help you if you were ever attacked. Of course, you could always find your own way to kill them." He gave me a knowing look over the top of his cards.

I glanced down at the Minotaur horn I had placed in my lap, remembering that only two nights ago this had been stuck in the chest of a Minotaur.

"Never dwell on the past my dear, think only of the future. It may never turn out the way you want it to, but it may give you a sense of hope."

"But why did it come after me?"

"Why does anything we don't want to happen, happen. It's a cruel world out there Chrysanthe, the fates make sure of that." I nodded in understanding at his words, it was a cruel world, as I had learned firsthand.

"Now, onto happier terms, the camp. As you already know Chrysanthe, here you will learn how defend yourself against monsters, as well as other skills that many demigods find useful in life. Such rock climbing, foot racing and you might even get the chance to learn skills that blacksmiths need to know. There is a cabin and a table in the mess hall to represent each god and goddess, as soon as lessons are over, I'll have someone show you around." I nodded my head.

"But how do you know if you're good at all these things? I mean, I know you get lessons here, but that won't mean you will defiantly survive an attack against a monster or something?"

"We have a few war games," I turned my attention to Grover, his eyes seemed to be shifting between me and the weirdly dressed man sat next to me. And I'm not kidding about the weirdly dressed part. As I already said, he wore a purple leopard skin shirt, with green jogging shorts and purple jogging shoes, something told me that he didn't even use the running shoes.

"Is that all?" I asked Grover.

"Well no, we do have quests, but they are rare now."

"Quests?"

"It's where you go on small adventures my dear, normally to find something or someone." I looked back at Chiron.

"So it basically, it's like doing dangerous jobs then?" He nodded.

"But how do you get a quest?" I asked.

"It depends really, sometimes you get given quests by the Gods, but if something needed to be done in camp, I would be allowed to give them out." I nodded.

"There's something that confuses me. If the gods were meant to have lived millions years ago, how are they here now?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you Crystal Johnson?" I turned and glared at the man sitting next to me.

"It's Chrysanthe Jackson, actually." He waved his hand at me as though he didn't care what I was called.

"Does it really matter?"

I scowled at him, "And, who are you?"

"I thought the D would have been enough of a clue for you." I tried to think where I had heard someone in Greek Mythology whose name began with D.

"Deadalus?" Mr. D growled trustingly at me.

"Do I look like a crazed inventor to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I bit back.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Chiron managed to interrupt him from saying anything more."Chrysanthe this is Dionysus, the God of wine."

I looked back at Mr. D with a raised eyebrow. "Huh, that explains so much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I raised my eyebrow at him, was that the best he could come up with?

I smirked, "You know you don't look like Dionysus, you look like a ... Gus."

He started glaring at me, trying to scare me. I have to admit my smirk went down for a second, but then when right back up.

"Grover," I looked over at Chiron, slightly annoyed that he hadn't let me answer back. "Why don't you go and see if young William is available to show Chrysanthe around." Grover shot out of seat and ran off into the camp, most likely to find this Will person.

Chiron turned and faced myself and Mr. D. "Right, we are going to sit here and wait for Grover and William to get here, in _silence_, is that clear?" Both of us nodded reluctantly.

I raised my eyebrow at the can of coke Gus had in his hand, if he was the wine God, then why wasn't he drinking wine? Come to think about it, why was he even here? Shouldn't he be on Olympus? But I decided that he must have angered Sparky and that got him here. Ha ha.

I don't know how long we waited, but then again it could have been only a minute or so, either that or Grover was purposely taking his time, but time seemed to crawl by extremely slow. I had started to tap my finger nails against the wooden top of the table and I had kept moving around in my seat, eager to do something worthwhile. I managed to upset Mr. D even more with my constant moving, so naturally I started moving even more.

But after an agonizing few minutes, I saw Grover running up to from a very thin tree line, with two new people following behind him.

"You wanted to see me Chiron?" It was a boy around my age who had spoken up. He had sky blue eyes, mess blonde hair and tan skin. This must have been William.

When I looked to the other person who had come up with Grover, my eyes had widened slightly. Annabeth was standing next to Grover, panting slightly from the run over here, with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Yes I did William. I would like you to meet Chrysanthe Jackson," I gave him a slight wave.

He smiled widely at me and offered me his hand."Will Solace at your service."

I shook his hand, "Chris." I turned to Annabeth with a slight frown.

"Hey Annabeth, you okay?" I figured it would probably be a better idea to_ try_ to actually be nice to her, no matter what I felt about being around her or what she's playing at.

"I'm fine, did Chiron tell you everything?" I shrugged

"Mostly, he told me I would be given a tour so I could understand this place better."

"I don't mind showing you around, it would be fun."

I stared at her with a blank look on my face, how would I get out of this one?

"I was just about to ask William to show her around Annabeth," I looked at Chiron thankful that he had managed to get me out of having to talk to Annabeth any longer than I should.

"But maybe you would like to join them?" Never mind.

"Sure, that would be great. C'mon Chris," She grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the steps at the end of the Patio, "I have so much to show you."

I heard Will say good bye to everyone back at the table, before he started to run to catch up with Annabeth who I feared would soon be tugging my arm out of its socket.

I looked behind me at Will, pleading with my eyes for help. But he just laughed at me and just watched as me being dragged along by an overly excited daughter of Athena.

* * *

"Welcome to the archery range. If you ever need to find me, or any Child of Apollo, we will probably be here or in the infirmary." I in understanding at Will, I had finally managed to get Annabeth off my arm, when some of her younger siblings had come over to ask her for help on some sort of project they were doing.

I had practically pushed her towards them, when she had tried to get out of it.

"Go on Annabeth, they need your help. Will's here to help me around this place." After about five minutes of telling her that I would be fine, she left.

I had been enjoying talking to Will, so far he had shown me the strawberry fields, armoury, forge, the arena and mess hall. Now he was busy showing me the small archery range that was surrounded by trees and other wildlife.

"So you're the son of Apollo?"

"Yeah, God of Music, Poetry, Medicine, Archery etcetera, etcetera."

"How often are you needed in the infirmary?"

"Not that often, of course I am supposed to be working there anyway, being a son of Apollo means that healing people is second nature, but I am rarely called for emergency's. Everyone is quite cautious here, so it's rare we get to see bad cases, but it's mostly broken bones."

"Broken bones?"

He laughed. "We might be cautious, but sometimes we can get _too _involved in training sessions."

"Good to know."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it slightly "Relax, if you stay out of people's way when they are like that, then you should be fine."

"Knowing that I'll see you tomorrow at the infirmary, eight o'clock sharp."

He laughed and led the way out of the archery range. After leaving the Archery range, Will took me past a climbing wall where satyrs where rushing up the wall as though someone had promised instant death if they didn't reach the top. But the longer I watched, I realized that was exactly the punishment if you didn't reach the top.

"Is that lava?"

Will nodded.

"Real lava." Once again he nodded.

I stood with my mouth open as I stared at the lava at the bottom of the wall, watching as it bubbled dangerously.

"There's rocks too." I spun around to face Will, how could he be so calm about that.

"Rocks? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"There's lava as well if you hadn't noticed, that's worse than just some rocks."

I looked at him wide eyed. "Wow and I thought I was mental."

Will laughed walked away from the wall making me hurry behind him so I wouldn't get lost.

Eventually we had made it to a series of buildings in the middle of camp. There were built of they were standing in a U shape, none of them were the same, each building had a different theme. One had a thatched roof with flowers and trees growing out of every visible surface, while one had barbed wire trailing along the roof and a real boar's head hanging over the door, then there was one made of solid gold!

"Is that real gold?" I asked Will.

"Yeah, that's cabin seven, my cabin or as it's more commonly known, the Apollo cabin"

"You live there?"

He nodded.

"Wow."

He nodded

"Anyway, over there are the toilets and showers, and over there is the amp-" He was forced to stop talking when someone decided to push past him and stand right in front of me.

"Lookie girls, fresh meat." I looked through angry eyes up at the pig-faced girl who stood in front of me.

"And, who are you?" The pig-faced girl smirked down at me, and I wasn't joking, I was quite short. Okay, really short, I was 5'0 but that's not the point.

"Name's Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Never, forget my name."

I snorted.

"I think it will be bit hard to forget you. Your smell not very easy to miss." Behind Clarisse and her friends I saw Will shaking his head and waving his arms about frantically.

"What that meant to mean?" I looked up Clarisse with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you just as stupid as you look?" Clarisse grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and began to drag me towards the toilets. I smirked all the way there, I have dealt with this treatment before.

"I'm going to give you a real welcome to the camp."

She kicked open a toilet stall door and I got onto my knees in front of the toilet, I had decided to humor Clarisse.

"This is what we do to brats who don't know their own place in this camp." She pushed the back of my head down towards the toilet, I braced my hand at the sides of the seat. Clarisse pushed harder against me, trying to get my head into the toilet, but I wasn't relenting. I heard the pipes start groaning but paid no attention to them. As Clarisse pushed down on me harder, the groaning coming from the pipes grew louder, but still I paid no attention to them.

"Stop struggling and get your head down th-"

_WHOOSH._

Water started to spray out of the toilet, gallons of water stared to come out of the toilet, dowsing everything with water.

When everything had calmed down, I looked around with wide eyes. Everything was covered with toilet water, everything that is, except me. I was kneeling in a dry circle with everything around me soaking wet. Clarisse tried to take a swing at me, but I was quick and placed a number of jabs at pressure points. It wasn't long until she laid limp on the ground.

She looked as if she was trying to move but of course she couldn't I crouched down and gave her my deadly glare, " Name's Chris. Chris Jackson, you will do, well not to forget it. By the way, I grew up in the worst side of New York. You _Don't_ scare me."

She shuttered under my gaze, but covered it up by saying, "You little brat! I'm gonna get you for this"

I smiled my special evil smile and stood up, "I can't wait." I turned and was about to walk out the door, "You limbs will regain feeling in four to six hours have fun. Then, I left her laying in the toilet water.

When I made it outside Will rushed right up to me, looking for any evidence that I was hurt.

"Chris are you all right? What happened?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come on. I Need to finish my tour"

I pulled him along and when we passed the other daughters of Ares I said, "If you are looking for Clarisse you might want to check the bathroom floor."

* * *

**Link to Chrysanthe's Outfits Is on my profile page.**

**Prolog Happy Family by Racoon**

**2- She's a rebel by Green Day and I've got the Power by Sanp**

**3- Whatever Will Be By Vanessa Hudgens **

**4- The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert **

**5- Cinderella by The Cheetah girls and Supermassive Black Hole by Muse**

**6- Stronger (what doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson**

**7- You're Going Down by Sick Puppies **

**Hope you guys like it please review!**


	8. The True Colors of the Bonfire

Will and I joked around as we walked to the Hermes cabin, apparently defending myself against the ares cabin consoler is the prefect icebreaker. "Here we are, Cabin 11. Home to the unclaimed and the children of Hermes, and now, your new home."

Will and I stood in front of a slightly bigger than average cabin. It looked homey enough, although it could probably do with a bit of work done to it. The brown paint that had been painted onto the walls was peeling off in some places and cracking in others. A few of the floorboards on the steps that led up to the door were loose, and were in desperate need of being nailed.

But other that those small problems, it seemed friendly enough.

"Are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there looking like a goldfish?" I looked towards Will and was surprised to see that during the time I had spent staring at the cabin, he walked ahead of me and was now by the steps that led up to the door.

I quickly jogged up to him and was about to make my way up the stairs when Will held out his arm in front of me.

"Remember, the children of Hermes are notorious thieves, so keep anything you have on you that would catch their eye out of their sight." I nodded my head and moved my comb into my pocket. Then, followed slowly behind him up the small flight of stairs, suddenly becoming nervous of meeting my new cabin mates.

Will looked back at me with a smile of encouragement.

"You ready."

"As ready as I can be." Will knocked loudly against the door as we waited for someone to answer. It had barely been a few seconds before the door swung open and the sound of chatter reached our ears.

A tall blonde figure who towered over Will and I, stood in the doorway, hand still holding onto the door handle as though he was waiting for an excuse to shut the door.

"Hey Will, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Luke, I'd like you to meet Chris, Chiron asked me to show here around camp so I thought it would probably be a good idea to show her where she'd be staying." I stepped out from behind Will and had to stop myself from gasping at the sight in front of me.

Look, I never show any attention to guys, but I have to say Luke, was Hansome. The only thing that ruined him, well, I say ruined but I think that would be taking it a bit too far, was the scar than ran from his jaw bone to the bottom eye. It looked like it had hurt, but it seemed to make him look braver, so just by having that scored him points.

"Nice to meet you," I Held out my hand

"Name's Luke Castellan, counsellor of cabin eleven, son of Hermes."

"Chris Jackson, daughter of unknown." I joked.

"Well we're a bit short on room, but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find something for you."

"I'll take what I can get."

"I'm afraid that all we'll be able to get you will be a sleeping bag on the floor." I was surprised at this, were the Gods really ignoring their children?

I turned my attention back to Will when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to go and get ready for Dinner, but I'll see you later yeah?"

"No problem, bye Will." I waved to Will as he left. I looked back at Luke, He motioned for me to follow him into the cabin. He led me to a closet at the end of the building and pulled out a sleeping bag and a small toiletry bag.

"Since you haven't got many clothes I can ask someone if they can lend you some for the time being."

"No it's fine, I'll ask Annabeth if I can borrow some from her." He looked at me in surprise.

"You've met Annabeth?" I nodded

"Yeah, I met her earlier she leant me some clothes."

"Strange."

I looked at him in confusion. "Why is it strange for someone to be lending me clothes?"

"Annabeth just isn't that kind of person. She's very selective when it comes to who she talks to."

"Really? It looked as though she didn't mind being around me." Luke motioned for me to follow him to a small corner of the cabin before continuing his interrogation.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she seemed overly pleased that I was here. And practically dragged me around half the camp before someone from her cabin saved me."

"Well I'll be careful if I was you Chris, I think she might want something from you."

"What could she want from me?" I said innocently, while I answered myself, _Alot of things._

"Don't know, but keep a close eye on her and remember Athena always has a plan."

"I Know!" I said rudely, I mean why do people keep treating me like an idiot.

"Feisty, I like that!" He smiled at me, while I scowled at him, and started to walk over to where I assumed he slept. He turned back to me when he had walked only a few steps.

"Dinner is in a few minutes try not to get too settled." I turned back to my space and sighed.

* * *

Dinner wasn't too bad I guess, well besides the fact that it was really uncomfortable at the Hermes table, there was barely any room to sit on the benches with so many kids seated there.

But I did get a bit confused about the rules everyone had to listen to during meal times, as soon as everyone had a plate of food in front of them, people seemed to ignore the food entirely, before one by one, people started to walk up to a small fire that was placed in the corner of the hall. When I asked Luke what they were doing he said they were offering a portion of their food to the Gods, apparently they liked the smell.

So, I followed my cabin in turn as they joined the line leading to the fire then, finally, it was my turn. When it was my turn I put in the meat and some grapes, I wasn't really hungry.

_Hey Dad, I got to camp and hope I don't have the lava wall anytime soon._

Luke and I ended up spending dinner talking about our families, that subject had only lasted until I questioned him about his father.

"Have you ever met your father?"

"Only once, but that was a long time ago."

I waited for him to continue, but soon realized that it wasn't going to happen as he changed the topic.

After dinner I followed Luke to an outdoor arena, which everyone kept calling the Amphitheater. Ancient Greeks held shows in Amphitheater's, where actors would perform different stories, sometimes of a hero's achievements. But in camp, the Amphitheater was where they held campfire's, where Apollo's kids would lead a sing along. And on special occasions Chiron would tell stories about his time as a teacher back in ancient Greece to teach us an important lesson, but basically everyone just sat around a campfire talking and having a good time.

He also told me that it had become a camp tradition to hold a campfire every night except for Friday, but that only meant that there'd be a longer one on the Saturday, so I hoped that they were good, otherwise I might find myself being bored to death, or falling asleep. Whichever came first.

At the campfire, I looked around at all the people who were smiling and laughing with their friends and siblings, it seemed like a big happy family, then I realized that for some, this was probably their only family.

My eyes surprisingly caught Clarisse's and I smirked slightly. Something told me that Clarisse didn't appreciate what had happened earlier.

"You okay?" I almost jumped at Luke's voice.

"I just have a feeling that I am not Clarisse's favorite person after earlier." Luke looked over at Clarisse and grimaced slightly at her glare.

"So it was true?"

"I have learned a long time ago to never admit to anything. Hang on. Luke, How did you find out?"

"Word travels fast around here. It's hard to keep anything a secret in camp."

"But it only happened a few hours ago, and there was nobody nearby."

"Like I said, word travels fast. So, how'd you do it?" I shrugged.

"My secret."

He left the subject alone after that, then turned to one of his friends who were sat next to him, Howard I think his name was. Luke had introduced us earlier but we had barely said anything to each other since. I looked around the campfire and smiled at Will when our eyes met.

'_Everything okay?_'

I smiled and nodded before tilting my head in Clarisse's direction.

'_Don't worry about it'_ He mouthed and I smiled at him '_I won't'_

"Who are you smiling at?" my head wiped around to look at Luke.

"Only Will, he was asking if I was alright." Luke looked up to where I was looking earlier and frowned slightly.

"I wouldn't let your feelings get the best of you when it comes to him."

I looked at Luke in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Apollo is a complete player. Unfortunately for most, that means so are his kids. They are almost as bad as Aphrodite's children."

"And you know this how?"

"I've been here for a long time, I notice things, if I didn't, how would I protect my brother's and sisters."

"First, Your parents don't define who you are, Second, I'm only 11, and Three, Will was the first person I met here and I already consider him a friend. Anyways, He was just seeing if I was alright."

"If you say so"

"I am. Why does it bother you anyway?" Luke shrugged at me

"It doesn't. Honestly. It's just my job to look after the younger campers."

"Is everything alright here?"

I fell off the log as soon as I heard this voice. I was laying on the ground looking up at Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth without looking, What's up?"

She smiled and said, "I just came over to say hi. How do you like camp so far?"

"It's interesting. Although I can't say I'm looking forward to joining the activities." They laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Luke said, "You get used to it soon enough, I did." Annabeth nodded her agreement.

"He's right about that, our bodies were built for this kind of work. It helps to have ADHD to."

"How does ADHD help?"

"It's our battle instinct. The quick reflexes keep us alive on a daily basis." I nodded in understanding, before changing the subject.

"So how long have you been here?"

"I've been here since I was fourteen. Ann's been here since she was seven. We arrived here with-" Luke cut off suddenly and his face darkened from whatever memory he was reliving. I looked to Annabeth hopping for some answers, only to find her looking as though she was about to burst into tears.

"Sorry if that was a bad subject." Annabeth shook her head slightly,

"Don't worry about it."

"But still, I probably shouldn't have asked. I'm sometimes too curious for my own good."

"One day, you may find that, that can kill you." Luke said bitterly, I looked at him in shock, Annabeth seemed just as shocked as I was at his outburst.

"Well, That's good to know." I said rudely. I stood up and walked over to Will and sat by him.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"What did you do today?"

"Well I woke up and Got a tour from you aaannnnddd that pretty much it."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh it was. Today was the most exciting day I have ever had in my life." I said sarcastically.

* * *

The rest of the night passed without anything else happening, and soon the campfire was ending. I almost groaned as I saw counsellors calling for siblings to make their way to their cabins to get ready for bed. I said good bye to Will at went to where I saw Luke,"Cabin Twelve! Make your way back to the cabin, I want you all back by the time I get there!"

Luke motioned for me to follow him after he finished addressing anyone from our cabin who had stayed behind. One thing, I hate about myself is that I can never hold a grudge for more than an hour. So, I forgave him for his outburst.

I looked around and watched the campers that were rapidly pouring out of the Amphitheater, trying to get back to their cabins before they got in trouble with either their eldest siblings. We waved at Annabeth, as we passed, but weren't noticed as she was busy trying to get the more reluctant siblings, who seemed determined to stay behind, away from the campfire.

"Is she in charge of her cabin then?" Luke nodded at me.

"She's been here longer than her other siblings, and the most experienced, so it seemed natural if she became the cabin's counsellor." I nodded in understanding at him.

The rest of the walk was silent, and I was starting to feel the day's events start to catch up with me. I yawned widely.

"Tired?" I nodded once again, "Don't worry we're almost there."

Back at the cabin I mumbled goodnight to Luke, before waiting my turn in the toilet and sluggishly changed into the pair of pajamas I came in. I crawled in the sleeping bag and made myself comfortable on the floor.

"Lights out everyone," Luke called from the front of the long room before turning off the lights. Although I was tired, I didn't go to sleep at once. I lay awake for what felt like hours, thinking back over what had happened the last few hours.

'_I find out that my mum is dead. Then I find out that now that I know what I am, the moment I step outside of camp, monsters will start looking for me to have for dinner. Then I find out that I may, or may not Get claimed by dad for some unknown reason. Wow, my life has turned out to be one heck of a drama and on top all of it, I feel like I belong.'_

I also thought about Luke he seemed nice, but I was unsure if he was showing his true colors after that outburst. Maybe, I was just being paranoid or maybe not but I swear just before I fell asleep, I had heard the door open and close.

* * *

**Hey Guys I want to thank all y'all for reading and those who are reviewing **

**Prolog Happy Family by Racoon**

**2- She's a rebel by Green Day and I've got the Power by Snap**

**3- Whatever Will Be By Vanessa Hudgens **

**4- The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert **

**5- Cinderella by The Cheetah girls and Supermassive Black Hole by Muse**

**6- Stronger (what doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson**

**7- You're Going Down by Sick Puppies **

**8- True Colors by Cyndi Lauper and One step at a time by Jordin Sparks**


	9. Hit me with your best shot

Time flew by and before I knew it, a week had passed. I had spent a lot of my time with my cabin mates in training sessions, and I found that during training, a lot of people watched me, Chiron and the head councillors included. It was as though they were looking for something that would answer their questions, but apparently they hadn't found yet.

Anyway, back to the training sessions. Chiron made sure that no one was left out during lessons, and made sure that everyone had something to do. This helped a lot when dealing with a hundred or so hyperactive kids. There were a lot of things people had to do, and you often found some people running in-between lessons to get to their next place of action before being punished and sent to the kitchen to work for the day.

I had been luckily enough not to be one of those kids as either Luke, Will or Annabeth were with me, guiding me to the right places on time. It mostly Will, though I trusted him more than Annabeth and luke combined

I had to admit, this camp really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The instructors kept us on our toes and made each session enjoyable, while making sure we were learning something. Although Chiron, who took the archery lesson quite often, seemed to give up on teaching me the sport, after I had managed to miss the target completely and get my arrow stuck in his tail.

And I'll admit, that wasn't the only time I had managed to miss the target. At one point, my arrow flew in the opposite direction of the target and sailed toward Clarisse and her gang, who had been walking past the archery range at the time.

They had only just managed to duck in time, and I had ended up the victim of their glares for the rest of the I wasn't complaining, the look on Clarisse's face was priceless.

But while archery was defiantly my weak point, I seemed to be fine when it came to swords. Okay, Maybe I was a little better than fine, but no matter how natural I was with it. I was nervous about using them, so I stummbeled.

Anyway back to the sword fighting lessons, I had been pleased to find that Luke was the instructor for many of the cabins, as he was the best sword master the camp had seen in 100 years, well that's what Annabeth told me, and to be honest, I think she might have a slight crush on him so I think her opinion was slightly biased.

But hey after seeing his skills with a blade, I'd have to say what she said was true. I remember the first lesson I had with him, and how much pity my other cabin mates had looked at me with when I had been left without a partner and had to pair with him.

"Chris, thank you for volunteering," I walked up to where Luke was standing in the middle of the arena, standing in front of us. I had to cope with the murmurs of pity and the whispered apologies as I made my way up to him.

"Right, today we will be working on basic defence and offensive moves before moving onto the difficult stuff, seem fair?" After very few people nodded in agreement to his words, Luke started the lesson by demonstrating what he wanted everyone to do. On me.

"Keep up Chris" He'd say.

"Don't let your guard down. Lunge. Okay now block." But every time I seemed to do something wrong and by the time Luke called for a break, I was covered in bruises and I knew I'd feel more than half of the hits he had landed on me in the morning.

"Cheer up Chris, you did well," I looked up at Luke through narrowed eyes in an attempt to look angry at him, but it only seemed to make him laugh. "I'm serious; most people would be in the infirmary by now."

He led me over to the water fountain and I watched as he grabbed two cups of water and passed one to me. I drank half of the water in the cup in one breath before closing my eyes and leaned back against the wall that the fountain was up against. I smiled at how good the water had felt as it travelled down my throat.

"You've got five minutes before I call everyone back" Luke smiled at me before walking away back toward the center of the arena once more, before pulling out his sword and started to twirl it in wide arches.

I looked down at my cup and I lifted the cup to above my head and tipped it upside down. Instantly, I felt refreshed as the water came in contact with the top of my head. By the time I had walked back over to Luke I had a huge grin plastered across my face.

"What's got you so happy?" He had asked me

"No clue, but I feel great." And it was true, all of the pain that Luke had so kindly granted me during his beating, had completely disappeared, and now I felt absolutely amazing. Luke looked at me oddly, like he couldn't believe how quickly my mood had changed.

"Are you going to continue the lesson or not?" Luke blinked at me for a few seconds before turning around slowly to face the front of the arena and called everyone back to him.

"Okay, well like I promised we are going to be working on more difficult moves now and I'd like to show a disarming move. I'd just like to warn you, that even experienced sword masters have trouble with this. So don't be upset if you don't get it the first time round." He motioned for me to get into position before demonstrating in slow motion, and just as I thought it would, the sword flew out of my hand.

"Now in full speed," I picked up my sword and only just had enough time to step out of the way of Luke's attack. I raised my sword in defence and suddenly, it seemed like my body had been taken over by someone else, someone more experienced with a sword. I was meeting every one of Luke's blows and even managed to get in a few hits at him myself. I twisted Luke's sword around just like he had done to me and sent his sword flying to the ground.

Luke stared at his sword for a while completely stunned and it seemed that everyone in the arena had the same reaction as him.

"Was that okay?" Luke looked up at me wide eyed, completely stunned that I had managed to disarm him.

"Okay?" He asked, "That was amazing. Do it again." I did as he ordered but like the first time, it was my sword that ended up on the ground.

"Beginner's luck?" I offered as an explanation but Luke didn't seem convinced.

"Again." With out waiting for a response he attacked, this time he wasn't holding back, he was fighting as if it was a fight to the death. I met he's strong blows with weak and unsure blocks. Soon, Blood was drawled, _My Blood_. It was just a small cut on my shoulder, but I got angry, that was unnecessary. I started fighting back although they were strong I was still holding back I was still unsure. That was untill he landed another hit, this time it was a larger cut on my forearm.

Then I was making full on blows and blocks. This lasted for fifteen minutes and luke and I managed to draw a crowed almost everyone in camp was there. They all came too see the best sword fighter in camp be matched by a 11 year old girl, on her first lesson. I didn't care, to me it was just Me, my sword, and luke with his.

In the last fifteen minutes he managed to land one more hit on me, while i got back at him. In that fifteen minutes, I broke his nose, made a long cut across his shoulder and thigh, calf, and arm. The reason nobody stopped us was because Chiron was at Olympus Today, and no one else dared to get in between this fight.

Luke and I were sweating and sore. Finally I saw an oppritunity to end this and I took it. I kick his legs out from under him and he fell as his word when flying up in the air. I caught it. It was over. I was in a sorta painful split with my sword pointed at his heart and hid sword pointed at his throat.

I asked heavily breathing, "Do you yield?"

Luke started looking from the swords to me, when he realized he was defeated he said, "I yield."

With a nod I stood up plated his sword in the ground. I looked around the ring Everything was silent. Even the normally chirping birds and I got the feeling that someone else other than the campers were watching the fight. Then Will started clapping everyone followed and soon it was a full blown applause. I smiled victoriously and held my sword to the air.

As Luke and I were in the infirmary Will was extremely happy about the fight. As he was patching me up he claimed that Luke needed to be beaten in sword fighting as his ego seems to get bigger and bigger every time he wins a duel.

Ever since then, Luke has been watching me more carefully than before and seemed to follow me wherever I went. It was like he was expecting anything. But what I don't know.

On a lighter note, I have been spending a lot of time with Annabeth and Will, mainly Will, a lot. Mostly they help me with my Ancient Greek, but I sometimes find myself sitting with them at campfires. But I hadn't really seen Grover in while, although I had seen him at the campfire the other day, and we had spent the entire night catching up with each other. I was afraid of losing him, he really was a good friend, and it was because of him that I was alive. That night was a little restless.

* * *

Once again, I dreamed.

* * *

_I was surrounded by dark, damp stone walls. Nothing about this place seemed familiar, so I couldn't have been here before, and something told me I shouldn't be here. A huge black hole spread out across the floor, barely leaving enough floor space for someone to stand comfortably on. I stepped towards the edge carefully wanting to look down into the black abyss. Something about this place set me on edge, something evil was in that pit, I could feel it._

_I leant towards the edge hoping to see what was in there, but ended up nearly slipping into the pit. It was as though there was some kind of unknown force trying to drag me down into the black depths. I heard shuffling coming from somewhere behind me. Spinning around quickly, I faced a long dirt path that led up to where I was standing. I squinted into the darkness that surrounded me hopping to find what had made that noise. I looked around panicking as I saw someone walking towards me. I found I small alcove that was just big enough to fit me. I slipped into the small gap and stood still, hoping that whoever was coming wouldn't notice me. _

_Luck seemed to be on my side, as whoever entered the room walked right past me making no indication that they knew I was there. I watched as the person made their way towards the edge of the giant pit. I concentrated on this stranger, hoping to figure out who they were. But all I could tell was it was a boy. _

"_You summoned me, my Lord?" I knew that voice, but how did I know it?_

"_So, you finally arrive." A deep, hoarse voice rumbled from the pit._

"_I apologise my Lord, but I had to make sure everyone was asleep before arriving here. I didn't want anyone becoming suspicious."_

"_It does not matter. You are here now. But if you ever arrive late once more, I swear that when I get out of this blasted place. I will make sure that you are severely punished." _

"_Of course my Lord, it will not happen again." _

"_Good. Now, onto more important matters. Why don't you tell me about your day. "_

"_My day my Lord?"_

"_Yes, your day. Is there something wrong with your hearing, or is your brain too small to make sense of such a simple question?"_

"_O-of course not my Lord." The boy stuttered. "I was just wondering why you would like to know about my day." _

"_Reliable sources tell me that you had been beaten today in sword fighting. Is this true?" I saw the boy visibly gulp._

"_Yes my lord."_

"_And on their first day of training as well, it made me so upset to learn that the best swordsman was beaten by a boy on his first lesson."_

"_Actually my lord, it was a girl." The boy looked down at his feet. The silence that appeared soon after that sentence seemed endless._

"_What?" The voice snapped._

"_I said it was a-"_

"_I know what you said! A girl? You were beaten by a girl?"_

"_Yes my Lord."_

"_How could you let such a thing happen?" The boy seemed to move away from the pit slightly._

"_It might have been beginners luck or something, but she couldn't beat me again." He lied._

"_She shouldn't have beaten you at all! What am I going to do when the best sword master our cause has is beaten by a little girl? How will we accomplish what we have had planned for months, when you keep getting beaten?" _

"_It was just the once my lord. It won't happen again." He lied again._

"_Your right it won't. You are going to kill her as soon as time permits."_

"_Kill her, my Lord?"_

"_That's what I said wasn't it? Any threat to this operation must be eliminated."_

"_But what if I can get her to join us? I think that with the proper training she could become extremely dangerous to our foes." _

"_Hmm. That might work. But what if she doesn't comply? What will you do then?" _

"_I'd have to kill her."_

"_And what if she ends up being useless? What about then?"_

"_I'd have to kill her."_

"_It seems that no matter what will happen you will have to kill her. If that-"_

"_But what if she isn't useless and does want to join us?"_

"_DO NOT INTERUPT ME!" The ground around us seemed to shake under the voice's anger. The boy went down onto his knees and bowed his head._

"_I apologise my Lord. Please forgive me." The voice ignored the boy's pleas and carried on as if nothing had happened."_

"_If you end up killing her anyway, what is the point of keeping her alive?"_

"_I don't know my Lord."_

"_Just as I thought. So, what are you going to do?"_

"_Kill her."_

"_Good boy, now before we move onto more pressing matters, I believe we have an audience."_

_The boy spun around to face me, his hand going to the sword strapped to his waist._

* * *

I shot upright in my sleeping bag, drenched in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. That had seemed so real. I hopped it wasn't real, but if it was...

I tried falling back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't find me. I lay awake for hours replaying my dream over and over in my head. Sleep finally found me, just as the first few rays of sunlight shone through the thin curtains.

* * *

**I don't have much of a life outside of school and camp, which is kind of sad. Anyway REVIEW!**

**Prolog Happy Family by Racoon**

**2- She's a rebel by Green Day and I've got the Power by Snap**

**3- Whatever Will Be By Vanessa Hudgens **

**4- The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert **

**5- Cinderella by The Cheetah girls and Supermassive Black Hole by Muse**

**6- Stronger (what doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson**

**7- You're Going Down by Sick Puppies **

**8- True Colors by Cyndi Lauper and One step at a time by Jordin Sparks**

**9- Hit me with your best shot/ One way or another by Glee **


	10. Attacked by boars, oh, and a hellhound

"So what is Capture the Flag?" I was standing by Will in the mess hall waiting for something to happen. I had just been told that every Friday, the Camp holds a tournament called Capture the Flag, but that's all I know.

"Basically you have to get the flag from the opposing team and get it across your team's boundary line before the other team gets it back off you and captures you." I nodded in understanding.

"Sounds simple enough," Will looked at me with raised eyebrows

"Does it sound simple when I tell you that everyone will be running around in full armour attacking the waving swords around like madmen _just_ to get a flag? Well that and boasting rights for the next week. It's not as bad as it sounds," He broke off from his sentence and looked to be deep in thought.

"On second thoughts, scrap that last sentence. I can be pretty bad at times... Okay most of the time. Especially when the captains are angry at each other for something."

"And who, are the captains." I was almost dreading the answer.

"You haven't been told?" I shook my head.

"I don't even know whose team I'm on." He looked at me shocked that no one even thought of telling me this.

"You're on Annabeth's team, with me. But unfortunately that means we have to go against Clarisse. In fact it makes it worse since Annabeth is a captain this time."

I groaned. "How bad?"

"Well. Considering that Ares and Athena can't stand the sight of each other, their children have taken it upon themselves to hold that rivalry between each other as well."

"HEY. Good for them. They are continuing something stupid and pointless, why can't people just get along?" Will snorted as though the thought of Annabeth and Clarisse being friendly towards each other was funny.

"About as likely as Athena and Poseidon decided to marry each other," As he finished his sentence, thunder boomed overhead.

"I didn't mean it like that." The thunder continued to sound over head getting louder with each crash.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" As soon as he said that the thunder stopped.

"Forget I said anything." I smirked slightly and looked at Will from the corner of my eye, "Don't look at me like that. I said I was sorry."

I nodded my head quickly and shrugged my shoulders, still smirking,"Whatever you say."

He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped from saying anything as a loud horn sounded from somewhere in camp.

I looked around confused but followed everyone as they went to stand in front of a raised platform. As soon as everyone was in place Annabeth and Clarisse came running from opposite sides of the stage. Both carrying flags with their parents symbols on them, Annabeth an Owl and Clarisse a Boar. Chiron came onto the stage not long after them and stood facing the crowd of demigods, he waited for the cheering that had erupted when Annabeth and Clarisse came on to the stage to stop before speaking.

"Warriors, Hero's, Captains. I would like to remind you of the rules. No maiming, no killing. You may capture the opponents but you are not allowed to remove their weapons. You have ten minutes to place your flag and get into position. You may begin at the sound of the sound of the horn, chose your weapons wisely."

He opened his arms wide as though trying to embrace us all and I noticed that the dinner tables had been covered with armour and weapons of various kinds. Will grabbed my arm and led me over to the tabled that Annabeth and Luke were at fitting themselves with armour.

I looked at Will asking him silently to help me, only to find that he had already grabbed a set of spare armour that looked around my size.

"It's not perfect," He said. "But it will do until the Hephaestus cabin can get you a new set."

After getting dressed into our armour and after finding our weapons, we lined up waiting for orders.

"Blue's follow me," Annabeth's voice called from somewhere in front of us. I marched along with the rest of the team as we made our way into the forest.

"Sophia you forgot something." I turned to look at Will who had jogged up beside me, I looked over myself trying to see what I had forgotten but couldn't see anything. I went to ask him what he meant, but was stopped by something being fitted onto my head. I reached up and felt the cold metal of the Grecian helmet that Will had placed onto my head.

I looked up at him and laughed"Really?"

He shrugged."I figured you want to fit in with everyone else on the team."

I looked around and saw that he was right, everyone was wearing similar helmets to mine, with blue plumes of hair sticking up at the top.

"No thanks. I rather keep my dignity." I pulled the helmet off my head and wrapped a blue bandana around my head.

* * *

"Chris, I want you on border duty." I looked at Annabeth in shock.

"Why me?" Annabeth gave me a look that clearly said that she didn't want to argue right now.

"Because I'm the captain and I said so." I didn't get a chance to argue back as Will started to push me away.

"I'll get her into position Annabeth, don't worry 'bout." I glared at Will as he continued to push me further away from where Annabeth was giving orders.

"Really Will? I can walk you know." Will stopped pushing me and let go of my shoulders as he led me toward where the border was.

We walked in silence for a while, until we came to a small river that splint the forest in half.

"Here we are." I looked at Will slightly scared.

"What exactly meant to do?"

"I thought it was kind of obvious," I gave him a look that said I wasn't in the mood to mess around. "All you're meant to do is stop people from crossing the border. Don't worry too much about it, not many people ever cross this way."

"Why?" Will shrugged.

"Never did find that out. And besides I won't be that far away from you. I'll be on the other side of the line to try and stop people from getting to the flag." I nodded slightly relived that someone I know would be nearby.

"Okay?" I nodded at him

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes Will! Now get a move on before Annabeth kicks our butts."

He laughed when I pushed him in the direction of the enemy's line. "I'm going, I'm going. I can tell when I'm unwanted."

I laughed at his antics before sighing. This was going to be a long night.

I have no idea how long had passed since the horn had sounded, but I'm sure it must have been an hour at most. I had been sitting in a tree, bored stiff, twirling my sword around in my hands waiting for the game to be over. But I was also anxious to get into a fight.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of twigs snapping nearby. I looked in the direction down at it came from and almost groaned when I saw who had come out from behind the trees on the other side of the river. Then I swiftly jumped down from the tree.

"Well, look at what we have here. A little Princess lost in the woods. Tell me Princess, where are your knights in shining armour?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Clarisse." Clarisse growled at me, but I stood my ground.

"Don't play dumb with me Jackson."

"Clarisse, I seriously don't know what you're about." Clarisse laughed loudly, something I didn't really want to hear again. It sounded like a pig being attacked by a cow. And yes, I do realize that what I just said made no sense. But I swear that's what it sounded like.

"Well it's not surprising that you don't understand. I wouldn't have taken you as the dumb sort."

I heard more branches breaking and I saw all of the Ares cabin, well those who were older than me, emerge from the trees all looking just as big, bulky and as stupid as their sister. All of a sudden I got the feeling that I was being watched again. I looked at every direction, "What's this a party?"

I could hear her getting closer to me, but I was still looking for the source.

"I want you to tell us how you managed to pull off that stunt in the bathroom."

I turned back to them I have to admit I was a little bit nervous about the slowly advancing children of Ares. I mean come on who wouldn't it was seven against one. But of course me being me I was to stubborn to back down I just smirked and said, "It's a secret."

Clarisse tutted sadly.

"Wrong answer," She grabbed my armour, before throwing me into river harshly. Her siblings laughed at my misfortune. I was still smirking

"How does it feel being the one getting wet Jackson? Not nice is it?"

"Actually It's quite refreshing." I started to get up from the water, sudden anger rushing through my veins. "And besides, it wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"You insulted me!" I stalked right up to Clarisse and stood toe to toe with her. I had to tilt my head back so I could look her in the eye, but that didn't stop me from shoving her.

"You wanna tell me how I did that?" She growled even more and stalked right up to me, standing in front of me just as I had done to her before.

"You got toilet water all over me!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Just because I got toilet water on you. After _you_ tried sticking _my _head down that toilet." I laughed a loud humorless laugh "It's not like the smell couldn't have gotten any worse. However I did it, I did you a favour, you needed a bath anyway."

I paused for a second then said," I actually rather be a Princess then Sir smells-a-lot." That apparently wasn't the smartest thing to say, as she let out a huge cry of rage. Her sibling's took that as a signal and stalked towards me, like a lion would stalk its prey.

I walked back into the river and sighed. I took out my sword and twirled it before getting in a fighting stance. No way on earth was I going to back out of this.

The biggest one out of the brother's attacked me first. He swung his sword at me and I blocked it with my own. I felt a surge of strength and power flow through me. It was as though one hundred lessons of sword fighting had been taught to me in less than five seconds.

I saw every move he made before he even made them, which put me one step further than him. Somehow during the fight, I had managed to bring him to his knees with my sword at his throat, his own sword a few feet away.

"Don't just stand there. Attack her." I looked up at Clarisse and frowned when I saw her five other sibling she brought step forward to meet me. But this time I step away.

Ugly number one raced out towards me, sword at the ready, but I easily sidestepped him before delivering a hard blow to his back with the hilt of my sword, sending him face first into the water.

Ugly number two seemed slightly hesitant at attacking me, and faltered slightly so that gave me an advantage. I quickly brought my sword up and smashed the side of the sword against his helmet, bringing him to his knees in a daze. I quickly unarmed him and threw the sword a good two meters away from us.

Ugly number three and four attacked me together. On this one I started using my hand and feet. They swung their swords at the same time I block one with my sword and the other using my arm brace. I kicked ugly three in the face and she was knocked down and I swooped four's feet out from under her then disarmed her she went over to her sister and they retreated.

I turned to look at Ugly number five and raised my eyebrow at him, daring him to try and attack me. Unlike his brothers and sisters, he instantly turned and sprinted back the way he came. I giggled which seem to make the fight even more pitiful.

"Coward!" Clarisse yelled after him before she turned back to me. "Guess I'm gonna have to finish you myself huh?"

"Bring it." She charged me with her spear, and I sighed and side stepped her. But she seemed to anticipate that as she brought her spear to my back. A huge jolt went through my back and I was sent flying further down the river. I sat up in shock.

I turned back around to face Clarisse just in time to see her stampeding towards me. I threw myself onto the river bank just in time, but she still managed to scratch my arm with her spear hard enough to draw blood. I looked down in shock at my arm before looking back at Clarisse, my face hardened in anger. I walked back into the river to meet her. I picked up my sword from where I dropped it and stood still. Waiting for to make the first move.

"Argggggggggh" She charged towards me with a huge battle cry spear poised at the ready. As she drew nearer, I tightened the hold I had on my sword. When she was barely a few feet away from me, I swung my sword in a wide arch, cutting her spear in half. It cackled slightly as the piece I had cut off landed in the water, which I realized then, was electric. She had attacked me, with an electric spear.

'_Wow' ._I thought to myself '_they really do take thing seriously around here don't they? Crrrraaaaazzzzzyyyy.' _

Clarisse started swearing at me in Ancient Greek, the words I recognized would make even a sailor blush. I started taking notes about her language.

"You idiot!" She yelled at me. "That was a gift from my father!"

"Well," I started slowly, "You shouldn't have attacked me if you didn't want it broken."

Before she could retort, cries of joy came from the enemy line. I stepped out of the way as Luke came flying past, the flag with a boar on it in his hand. But as he crossed the border the flag changed to a Caduceus, the symbol of Hermes. We had won.

"No!" Clarisse turned in a rage to some of her teammates who had been following Luke and began to yell at them for making them lose. I smiled as I watched Luke and his siblings and the rest of our team celebrate or win.

Out of the cornor of my eye I saw two people behind the trees watching everything. One had bright red hair, while the other had dark brown, they also shared identical kind feactures. Twins. I smiled at them and waved as they gave a small wave back.

"Well done." I jumped in surprise and looked around for the voice. I could have sworn I had heard Annabeth's voice. I shook my head thinking I must have hit it at some point and not realized it; I only realized that I had not been imagining her voice, when Annabeth shimmered into existence next to me. I jumped and my hand instinctively raised my sword.

"Annabeth! You almost gave me a heart attack." She raised her hands up as though she was saying she came in peace.

"Sorry. I hadn't meant to scare you."

"Don't worry. How did you do that anyway?" She raised a Yankees baseball cap as her answer.

"A gift from my mother," she shrugged as though it didn't really matter where she got it from, but I could see she was incredibly proud of her cap.

"How long have you been there anyway?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, a few minutes before Clarisse appeared I think." I just stood still and stared at her annoyance starting to creep through me "What?"

"You have been here since Clarisse appeared, and you didn't even help?" She stepped back slightly surprised at my anger.

"It looked like you had it under control. And besides I was would have helped out if it had gotten out of hand." I clenched and unclenched my hands, she wasn't serious was she?

"It was seven against one!" I said in a dangerous clam voice that made her step back.

"I did see, but I also saw you were able to take care of it." She held up her when she saw I was about to retort.

"Don't argue with me. I think it's time we found W-" She stopped suddenly looking at my arm in confusion. "What happened to you arm?"

"Clarisse scratched it. You should kn-" But I cut my sentence short when I heard a growl come from behind me somewhere. I looked behind me only to find nothing there, I shook my head thinking I was finally going crazy.

"Your arm _was _bleeding. It's not now." I looked down at my arm and found that what she had said was true. Where there had once been a small gash, was now clear skin, no scar or nothing.

It was like I hadn't even been cut at all, in fact the proof I had been injured was the ripped cloth of my sleeve and where the small amount of blood I had lost dried on my arm. I gave off a small smile.

"Strange." Annabeth mused to herself. I looked back up to her face and saw she was in deep concentration as though she was putting the last pieces of a particularly difficult puzzle.

"What is it?" But before she could answer, a loud dangerous growl cut through the night. But this time I wasn't the only one who had heard it. Chiron barked something out in Ancient Greek that I realized to late what it meant.

_Stand ready, my bow. _As everyone scrambled into position I stood still looking into the darkness. I reeled back in horror as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared on top of the small ridge that leaned over the river, looking straight at me. Annabeth seemed to realize its intention to, as she started to shout at me to run.

"Chris run!" She screamed at me when I stood still, looking at the beast in wonder. I only regained my senses as the beast leapt at me, and only then did I realize that it was too late. The beast landed on top of me clawing at me, drawing blood as it did.

I fought back trying to get it off me, hoping to get it off me long enough to make a run for it. But it was too strong, it clawed at me ripping the skin on my chest. I hear a _Whoosh_ and the water throw the beast off of me, I stood up and the water surrounding me went up in 8 thick sort of tentacles type vine things.

The beast came to me again. Then I heard the familiar shout of Chris and sound of a bow releasing an arrow. The arrow hit its target dead on, and the dog like beast fell off me before turning into a pile of dust, just like the Minotaur had.

I released my hold on the water and it fell back in to the creek, I just stood there for a second, my muscles relaxed and all of the pain the hellhound had caused me withered away. I looked down at my wounds and saw that they were starting to heal. The blood stopped first, then the wounds closed and scabbed over until there was no trace of being hurt, not even a scar.

I heard multiple gasps from everyone on the shore.

I looked at Will with confusion clearly on my face.

"Chris...Look up." I did as he said. I looked at everyone that had crowed the water's edge and saw their faces lit with a green light. I looked up, not exactly sure what I was expecting to see, but what I did see was defiantly not what I had expected.

A glowing green trident was hovering above my head, it started to fade as I looked at it. After it had disappeared the entire forest had gone silent. And I mean the entire forest, the wind had stopped and the trees stood still, the water that was still rushing under my feet had seemed to become muted. No longer could you hear the breaths of the demigods that now stood shell shocked at what had happened. It was as though the entire forest was waiting with baited breath for something to happen.

It seemed as though years had passed until someone spoke. Chiron finally broke through the silence.

"It is determined."

"What?" I asked as I looked at everyone in confusion as they kneeled before me. Although with some reluctance on the Ares cabin's part.

"Your father," I heard Will say before he to bowed before me.

"Poseidon," Said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses. Hail, Chrysanthe Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God." Then he to, moved into a deep bow.

* * *

"What was that thing?" I asked aloud

"A hellhound, sent from the fields of punishment." Chiron's familiar voice answered.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't me, it was William."

I stumbled I little bit as I moved out of the creek, Will moved forward and helped me stand. I stopped him from leading me away from the forest, and when he realized I had no intention of moving he looked down at me confused.

"Chris?" I ignored Will for a moment and looked at Chiron confused.

"I thought this camp was meant to be safe?" Chiron nodded solemnly.

"It is."

"Then how did the hellhound manage to get in?" A camper spoke up from somewhere in-between the cluster of demigods.

"It was summoned from someone within the camp." Came the answer from a sullen faced Chiron. He seem so sad at the thought of someone inside the camp endangering the campers.

"It was Chris!" All eyes turned to look at Clarisse "She called it!"

"That's stupid!" Retorted Will "Why would Chris summon a demon from hell itself and then let it attack her, endangering her life?" Murmurs of agreement went through the crowd but Will paid no attention to them and turned back to me.

"Let's go." I looked at Annabeth wondering where she will stand with all this, she was glaring at me. I realized Will was my only REAL friend the whole time.

"Kay." I walked through the forest with will when my legs gave out and I came crashing into him. When I got studied another pair of hand grabbed my arm. I looked over to see the twins I saw in the trees. I gave them I small smile, then everything went black.

* * *

**Prolog Happy Family by Racoon**

**2- She's a rebel by Green Day and I've got the Power by Snap**

**3- Whatever Will Be By Vanessa Hudgens **

**4- The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert **

**5- Cinderella by The Cheetah girls and Supermassive Black Hole by Muse**

**6- Stronger (what doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson**

**7- You're Going Down by Sick Puppies **

**8- True Colors by Cyndi Lauper and One step at a time by Jordin Sparks**

**9- Hit me with your best shot/ One way or another by Glee **

**10- Umbrella by Rihanna and Cheers (Drink to that) by Rihanna**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Sparky's lightning bolt, off to HELL!

I had moved into Cabin 3 later that night, Travis and Conner Stoll had been kind enough to me move the very little belongings I had, into the cabin. The Cabin itself was actually quite nice.

The outside walls were decorated with sea shells while the inside walls Cabin had been panelled with driftwood. Different shades of blue and green silken blankets had been folded neatly at the end of each bed And a trunk that was decorated with seashells, for clothes. At the end of the room, there was a small bathroom that held only a toilet, sink and a mirror.

The cabin smelt strongly of an ocean breeze and through the windows at the end of the cabin, you had a perfect view of the ocean that stretched on for miles and miles over the horizon. You could see the same view from my table in the mess hall. I smiled and threw myself on to the bed next to the window.

Being the only person in the cabin, meant that I instantly became the Cabin councillor, which meant I got to call lights out and choose my own schedule.

Annabeth was glaring me and wherever I went. In fact it wasn't just Annabeth, it was all of Cabin six. Athena and Poseidon had a lifelong rivalry, and had hated each other for millennia. So Athena's children naturally hated me, just as I should hate them. And to be honest, I was being to get very annoyed with them, so I believed that it wouldn't take long for me to hate them.

I know I said that I didn't feel comfortable around Annabeth, and now I knew why, but I had thought that she actually liked me, I had even began to like her back. But now that she had decided to ignore me, I take it back and she got spiders in her bed that night.

Then to make things worse, everyone had to wait for me at dinner times to sit down before they could actually eat themselves. I hated the way people looked at me whenever I walked into the pavilion, they stared at me with wonder, as though they couldn't believe that I was among them.

But it was the Monday after the dreaded Capture the Flag, that I had learned the hard way that things seemed to get worse before they could get better, and believe me, things definitely got worse.

Yet, out of all this there were a few good things that came from it. I became friends with the twins that helped me, Evangelia and Valentine Anderson, daughters of Aphrodite. Evangelia or Angie, was very girly and couldn't keep her hands from doing my hair, but when the time came she could be very violent. Valentine or as I called her Val, was always laughing and always seemed to lighten up the mood, but could be just as violent as her sister.

Angie had dark curly brown hair, while Val had bright red hair (she dyed it last year so people could tell her and Angie apart.) They also both had a special ability called charm speaking. It means they can charm speak people into giving or doing something, which in my opinion is pretty cool.

Angie was a good archer and Val was a great hand-to-hand combat fighter (and deadly if you gave her two daggers). They were also fare when it came to sword fighting, but they hid there skills because they didn't want to be different from their siblings. They didn't want to stand out.

It's been only a few days since I started talking to them and they already became in my circle of close friend which consisted of, Will (of course), Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes, and another new addiction to my group, Itzer Hale, daughter of Nyx.

Itzer had dark black hair and eyes, with pale skin, at the campfires I noticed she glowed like a star in the night sky. She was really shy and almost never talked, but she was really sweet. Her weapon specialty is knife throwing and she's _really _good at it, she once hit an apple of someones head from twenty feet away. She lived in the Hermes cabin since minor gods and goddess didn't have cabins.

Travis and Conner Stoll were full brothers, because Hermes stayed with their mom for a while. They were typical sons of Hermes and couldn't stay of trouble to save their lives. I also learned apparently they were _very_ good at pranks, although I haven't been able to witness one, yet. Or fall victim to one. to be honest I can't wait they sooner they do something the sooner I can get revenge... I have a wired relationship with them, but I consider them friends none the less.

They were all a little odd, but they're really fun and I rather hang out with them.

* * *

I had been woken up an hour before I was even meant to be waking up, by someone banging on my door like a mad man.

"Grover what do you want?" I had asked him when I had opened the door, he had looked like he had just ran a marathon. His hair was all over the place and he was panting heavily.

"Chiron wants you," He said when he had managed to catch his breath. "In the big house."

I groaned and rested my head against the door frame.

"Couldn't he wait until _after _breakfast?"

"No, it's really important."

"Grover, its 7am. Can't he wait one more hour?" Grover shook his head violently.

"No, he wants to see you now!" I sighed in frustration before decided that I probably shouldn't keep Chiron waiting.

"Alright. Just give me five minutes and I'll be there." I didn't give him a chance to argue as I quickly shut the door in his face. I put on some clothes I borrowed from Angie and Val This better be good.

* * *

I found Chiron in the big house kitchen sitting in his wheel chair by the edge of a small table. Next to him sat Mr. D, looking as though Christmas had come early. Next to Mr. D, sat Grover, still panting after sprinting between here and my cabin.

Chiron smiled at me when he saw that I had entered the room.

"Good morning Chrysanthe, I trust you slept well?"

"Well I was, until I was rudely woken up ten minutes ago." I glared pointedly at Grover who held up his hands in surrender.

"Yes well, I apologise for that. But I'm afraid that there are matter's of importance that I must speak to you about."

"What could have been so important that I had to be w-"

"You have been accused of stealing Lord Zeus's master bolt."

The silence that followed this sentence was deafening. I sat heavily in a chair that faced the three men, well to men and one boy, at the other side of the table.

"What?" Chiron smiled sympathetically at me

"Your uncle, Lord Zeus, believes that you stole his lightning bolt."

"But I've never stolen anything in my entire life! Okay, I take that back I may have stolen a couple of things, but I wouldnt steal a bolt that belongs to Uncle Sparky. I'm not _that_ good." Thunder roared over head at Sparky.

"I never said you did," Chiron said calmly. "But Lord Zeus believes differently."

I placed my head in my hands and sighed deeply, trying to keep myself from lashing out. "When did this happen?"

"Two days before we went to the Metropolitan Museum."

"That was four months ago! I didn't even know who I was then."

"My father, believes that somehow your father, managed to convince you to steal his lightning bolt the made you forget about it."

"That's stupid!" I yelled, cutting across whatever Mr. D was about to say next. "He's stupid to even believe that."

Thunder boomed threateningly outside making both Chiron and Grover wince.

"My dear, please be careful at what you say."

"I'll say whatever I want!"

"Chris, please sit down." I turned and looked into Grover's pleading eyes. I sighed and did as he asked.

"Why, does he think it was me?"

"Chrysanthe, Zeus and his brothers have been fighting for centuries. It's become second nature for Zeus or his brother to accuse someone of something when something bad happens."

"That's not what I meant Grover. I mean why does he think it was _me? _I would understand if he accused my father, but why me?"

"Because, Gods are forbidden to steal other Gods symbols of power. So now Zeus believes that your father asked you to steal his Lightning Bolt."

"But I've haven't seen my dad." I was about to add, _since I was 7_, but stopped myself. I didn't need to make things worse by admitting that I met him when I was 7 and probably when I was a couple months old, too.

"Your uncle believes differently." I placed my heads in my hands once more, why has my life gotten so out of hand?

"Is there any way I can prove him wrong?" Chiron stood up from his wheelchair and moved around the table to place a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"Lord Zeus will never admit to being wrong, but he has given you until the Summer Solstice to come clean."

"And when is the Solstice?"

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks? Are you kidding me?" Chiron shook his head at my outburst "How am I meant to prove that I had nothing to do with his lightning bolt in two weeks?"

"I have decided to give you a quest."

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. "A quest?"

He nodded "Yes, a quest to find your uncles Lightning Bolt."

"You expect me to find a lightning bolt in two weeks? That's impossible."

"It may seem like that, but it's either try, or get sentenced to death for not trying to prove your innocence."

"Hmmm, they both sound very tempting but I guess I'll go for the first one."

"Well, as nice as this is. Shouldn't you be speaking with the Oracle?" I turned and faced Mr. D.

"The what?" He rolled his eyes and slammed his diet coke can onto the table.

"The Oracle. Styx Chiron, I thought you said she was your best student."

"She was, we just didn't cover the Oracle for long." Chiron defended me. "Demigods go to the Oracle to get a prophecy before going on quests, so that they know where to go, what will happen and what they should avoid. Of course there are many other reasons to gain a prophecy, but it is not necessary to go into it at the moment."

"Okay, so where do I have to go to be able to see this Oracle."

"Upstairs, in the attic."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "The attic, really?"

"What's wrong with the attic?"

"Never mind, let's just get this over with."

* * *

Chiron reached up and pulled open the small door that would eventually lead me to the attic. Wooden stairs unfolded themselves as the door swung downwards.

"Good luck Chrysanthe."

I turned my head quickly to look at him in surprise.

"You're not coming with me?"

He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because this is something you have to do yourself," He patted my shoulder before moving to go back down the hallway. "I shall see you back down stairs when you are done. If you are still sane of course."

I laughed a bit, _I was never sane_. I looked up into the darkness that was the attic. I sighed before I started to climb up the ladder's steps. I wouldn't be that bad, would it?

A small square of sunlight shone through the partly covered window, giving me enough light to be able to see what was littered on the tables in the attic. A stuffed Hydra's head hung on the wall, how someone managed to get it like that was a mystery to me. Underneath the Hydra's head where many different pickled monster heads, I quickly moved away from those and tried to ignore the eyes that seemed to follow me.

I made my way towards a display of different types of trophies, that demigods before me had managed to win on their quests. One of which was a pair of fuzzy dice that someone called Gus (HAHAHA MR.D!), stole from Chrysaor's Honda Civic. I'm guessing he was a son of Hermes.

I stepped away from the display, and shook my head.

'_You're up here for a reason Chris.'_ I thought to myself. _'Stop getting distracted.'_

"Hello?" I spoke aloud.

"Is anyone here?" A soft bang caught my attention.

"Hello? Where are you?" I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and spun around hopping to catch whatever it was. When I saw what it was I had to hold up a hand to my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

Standing in front of me, dressed in clothes that looked like the belonged in the 70's, was a mummy. After realizing that it wasn't going to hurt me, I moved my hand away from my mouth and started to take deep breaths, which I realized to late was not a good idea. The mummy absolutely reeked, she almost rivalled Smelly Gabe in smell, _almost_.

Where her eyes had once been, were now dark caverns, her skin was now sunken in and looked as though it would disintegrate at the slightest touch. She wore one of those old hippy dresses with the colourful flowers and had multi coloured beads hanging around her neck. She looked _creepy_. I watched as her mouth opened and green smoke started to spew out of her mouth. More and more of the smoke started to crawl out of her mouth and till it came up to about the top of my knees. I jumped as I heard her ghostly voice in my head.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask."

"What is my destiny?"

The green smoke started to slowly morph into shapes, until I could clearly see my lovely step father and his poker buddies.

Smelly Gabe opened his mouth and out of it came the Oracles ghostly voice. "You shall go west, and face the God who has turned."

His friend on the left looked at me. "You shall find what was stolen, and see them safely returned."

The guy on the right threw down his cards and said. "You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend."

Then the guy in the middle looked my dead in the eyes and spoke in the same ghostly voice as the others. "And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

I stood paralyzed as I watched the green smoke make its way back into the mummy's mouth. If that was how all prophecies were, I don't think I'd like to have an another one.I stood there a while, trying to predict what could happen. I jumped as I heard the breakfast bell. Then, slowly, I made my way towards the ladder. I needed to get away from this place.

* * *

"So you're still sane huh?" I glared Mr. D when he spoke up. People already made they're offering without me. They were now eating and watching us with curious eyes.

"Mr. D please, let Chris sit down before you start questioning her."

"Yes Gus, let me sit down before, you start questioning me." I smirked at Mr. D when he glared at me, for some reason I found it entertaining when I made him angry.

"Well then Crystal, sit down and tell us what the Oracle told you."

I growled at him, "It's Chrysanthe!"

He waved his hand carelessly at me, before turning his attention to the newly opened can of Diet Coke.

"Chrysanthe, why don't you sit down, and tell us what the Oracle said."

Forgetting my anger towards the man in the purple shirt, I sat down and looked directly at Chiron.

"Well first she said, 'You shall go west, and face the God who has turned."

"Well that's obvious, you shall travel west. But who is the God who has turned? That is the question."

"Where, in the west am I going?"

"Think about it, if Olympus is above the Empire State Building th-"

"It is?"

"Yes, I thought I had told you that."

I shook my head at him.

"Oh, well in any case. Olympus is in the east, so what must be in the west?" I thought for a while, trying to think what could be in the opposite direction to Olympus.

"The Underworld?"

Chiron nodded.

"So I have to go to the Underworld? Are you kidding me?"

"That's what the Oracle told to do, so that is what you must do. Next line."

"You shall find what was stolen, and see them safely returned."

"Again obvious, you'll find the Lightning Bolt and bring it back. Clearing your name as well as your fathers in the process. Yet it says 'them', Hmmm. Next line."

"You shall fail to save what matters most in the end." Chiron looked as this line troubled him greatly.

"That one isn't as obvious as the last two. Either way, we mustn't dwell on these things. Was there anything else?"

"No."

It's wasn't as though I didn't trust him, I just really didn't like that last line, well, I didn't like the other lines either. But being told that I'd be betrayed by a friend really upset me.

Chiron seemed to realise that I was hiding something, but didn't press me on the matter and instead asked me something else.

"Who are the two people you'd like to take with you?"

"I only get to choose two?"

"Three's sort of a magic number with the Ancient Greeks," Grover answered. "So choosing two people to join you sort of makes sense."

"Well in that case, Grover. Will you help me on this quest?" Grover looked slightly surprised at this.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're my best and longest friend, I can't do this without you."

"That would mean we'd have to go to the Underworld. I don't like dead people." Grover started to panic and started hyperventilating, I think I even heard him bleat a few times as well.

"Grover, Grover calm down. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

He looked at me as though I suddenly announced that Clarisse was good company, "Of course I want to go."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said but that doesn't mean that I don't want to go." I stared at him for a few seconds before turning and looking at Chiron.

"So that's one person, who else would you like to join you?"

This choice was easier than it had been when I was choosing Grover, "I want Will to come with us."

"What?" The four of us turned in the direction that horrible screech had come from. I watched in shock as Annabeth shimmered into existence, her baseball cap clutched tightly in her hand. Now every eye in the room was on us.

"Why him?"

I shrugged.

"Because I trust him."

"And you don't trust me, you won't take me?"

I sat forward in my seat, looking Annabeth dead in the eyes. I said in a cold voice that even sent chills down my _own _spine, "You haven't spoken a single word to me since I was claimed_._"

"I'm speaking to you now!"

"Yes now, but only because I've been given a quest. You used my friendship to win _ capture the flag,_ YOU! SET! ME! UP!"

The sky outside got darker and darker, wing blew the doors open and swirled around me. I probably looked pretty scary considering everyone in the room fled it, even Mr.D and Chiron moved away from me.

She looked down in shame, not saying anything else.

"That's what I thought."

The wind died down and the sky as well as everything else returned to normal. I grew dizzy and had to grab the table to support me. I looked back up at Chiron, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as the three of you are ready."

I stood and slapped my hands against the table.

"Well in that case. I should probably make sure that Will is able to come."

"No need," Chiron looked over to Annabeth who was still looking down at the ground. "Annabeth, be a dear and go and see to it that William is ready to go."

She nodded glumly before making her way back out of the house.

I nodded my head at him and turned to face Grover.

"Well? You coming?" He nodded happily and jumped out of seat.

"You gonna be okay Grove?" I asked him when we had reached my Cabin's door.

"I'll be fine, just get ready. I'll get all the money we'll need, so don't worry about that." I could tell he was still worried about going on this quest so I gave him a quick hug.

"We'll be fine Grover, don't worry, besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

I had been packing some pairs of spare clothes (which belonged to Angie and Val) into my bag, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called, not looking up from folding my clothes.

"I hear we're going on a quest?"

I laughed and looked up at the familiar face as I placed a shirt into my bag.

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

Will shrugged his shoulders, "I'm almost done, and besides I wanted to thank you."

I looked at him in confusion, "For what?"

"For trusting me."

"Your were my first friend here, why wouldn't I trust you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just didn't think I'd ever be given a quest, let alone asked to join one."

I smiled at him, "Well, now you've been asked. And if you want I'll even ask you formerly if you'd like."

"You wouldn't."

I raised my eyebrows at him before moving to stand in the middle of the room and spread my arms out wide, "Will you, William Solace son of Apollo. Accompany me, on a quest to Hell to find my uncle Sparky' Lightning Bolt, in the hopes that I, Chrysanthe Herodias Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, do not get blasted to pieces by said uncle?"

Will laughed at my antics and applauded,"Of course I will. On one condition."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"That you will never, ever call me William again."

I pretended to think about it for a second before sighing dramatically,"I can't make that promise."

Will laughed again and moved to leave the cabin.

"You are such a seaweed brain sometimes, you know that don't you?"

He left the cabin quickly, to avoid the shoe I had thrown at him.

* * *

**Yeah so they're going on a little trip. Review.**

**Prolog Happy Family by Racoon**

**2- She's a rebel by Green Day and I've got the Power by Snap**

**3- Whatever Will Be By Vanessa Hudgens **

**4- The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert **

**5- Cinderella by The Cheetah girls and Supermassive Black Hole by Muse**

**6- Stronger (what doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson**

**7- You're Going Down by Sick Puppies **

**8- True Colors by Cyndi Lauper and One step at a time by Jordin Sparks**

**9- Hit me with your best shot/ One way or another by Glee **

**10- Umbrella by Rihanna and Cheers (Drink to that) by Rihanna**

**11- Highway to Hell by ACDC**


End file.
